Forever & Always
by Camille-uh
Summary: 5yrs after Edward left Bella in the woods. Bella & Jacob began dating & are now engaged. Bella landed a teaching job in Portland. What happens when the Cullens settled there as well? Will she have to choose between Jacob and Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!  
I don't think some of you would recognize my new pen name... I was previously known as Broken_w1ngs. I have written the fanfiction New Beginning and CHLOE.  
Well... Here is my latest fan fiction Forever and Always...

Hope yall enjoy it =)  


* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight and its characters except Alicia and Ms. Kirkpatrick**  


* * *

Chapter One

"Congratulations to class of 2012 may each and everyone of you make a difference one child at a time!" our chancellor said, finally ending her long grueling speech.

I missed Jake, I missed being home in Forks and spending time in LaPush and the wolf pack. I hate to admit it but I also missed Paul's constant teasing. Jake only comes up here for the weekends and I come home during the holidays. I am glad after today, he and I would be together and planning our wedding that is in December 12. We thought it'd be cool to get married on 12-12-12 in five months!

After Jake graduated from High School, he went to trade school and he had been working as a mechanic for the last two years while I went to school in Washington State. I lived on campus because Pullman is 8 hours away from home and commuting everyday is near impossible. Thankfully Charlie got me a more sensible car for graduation with a good price because of Jake's connections.

"Call me anytime girl!" says my roommate and best friend, Alicia.

"Of course!" I replied hugging her. "Your still one of my bridesmaids and you better show up." I said in a giggle.

"Of course!" she giggled.

"Congratulations!" Jake said as he came behind me and picked me up. I giggled as I faced him and gave him a quick kiss. He, my dad, and his dad came down here yesterday for my graduation.

"Thanks," I said in a giggle as Jake kiss my cheek.

"Congrats to you too Alicia." Jake said as he hugged her.

"Well thank you Jacob." Alice replied. "I'll call you girl." Alicia said as she walked away to look for her family. Jake held my hand and smiled.

"Come on, Billy and Charlie are waiting for you." he said as he guides me towards the exit. There, Charlie was standing behind Billy who was sitting on his wheelchair.

"Congrats Bells!" my dad said as he pulled me into a massive hug.

"Thanks dad," I replied. "Thank you for coming Billy. I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I couldn't miss this for the world." Billy replied.

"Bella!" I heard a hysterical voice that I know only belonged to one person. I turned and saw my mother going through the crowd followed by her husband, Phil.

"Mom!" I screamed and ran up to her. I couldn't believe she's here. I thought Phil has a game tonight and they'll be in New York. I launched in her arms giving her a huge hug. The last time I saw her was two years ago on Christmas. Phil was drafted by the Red Sox last year. Just a month ago my mom told me that they have finally finished setting their house is Boston.

"Congratulations!" she screamed. I could feel people starring at us but I don't care. I missed my crazy mother.

"Congratulations Bella," Phil laughed.

"Thank you," I said hugging Phil as well. My mom gabbed my hand and we all walked back to where dad, Jake, and Billy were.

"Jacob, how is my future son in-law?" my mom said giving him a hug.

I'm still at awe on how close everyone is. I am so glad to have finally found happiness after…

After…

My heart began to beat erratically and Jacob appeared in front of me pulling me into a hug. He had just heard my heartbeat change its pace. "Are you alright Bells?" he asked cupping my face in his massive hands to meet his.

"Yeah, just… just anxious about the realization that I am now responsible for my own life." I replied in a nervous giggle.

"Bells, you are not alone. I am here. We are both responsible for our lives." he said flashing me his pearly whites. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Enough kissing, lets go to dinner." Renee said with a hysterical laugh. I missed hearing my mom's laughs. Jake placed his hand on my back and we all walked out of the auditorium.

TWO MONTHS LATER…

I have finally finished unpacking the last box in my apartment. After two weeks of moving my things from Pullman and from Forks to Portland. Finding a teaching job in Washington was hard and I got lucky when I got accepted in Portland, Oregon. Luckily the garage that Jake works at has a chain in Portland and the owner happily transferred him there. Plus he had a free employee housing. Jake and I decided to save ourselves for marriage. I'll let you in with a little secret. Its really hard to resist your hot fiance who is half naked half of the time. His perfect well defined abs… massive shoulders… and that beautiful bright smile are just to melt for. We got carried away a couple of times but we somehow end before we get close.

"Ready for your first day tomorrow bells?" Jake asked as we both crashed on the couch.

I sighed, "Not really but gotta work and save up." I replied in a giggle.

Jake kissed my forehead and I laid my head on his chest. "You'll do great." he whispered.

"It's high school with lots of rebellious teenagers." I replied in a giggle.

"Well at least Paul is not one of your students." he said in a booming laugh.

"True, true." laughed.

"Why don't you get some rest, you have an early day tomorrow." he said kissing my forehead.

"Can you sleep here tonight? I need a warm body beside me." I replied as I closed my eyes.

"As you wish," he replied and I smiled in victory. I felt my body raised up. I giggled because Jake had just picked me up. He carried me to bed and pulled the covers over me. I giggled and pushed the cover to my waist. Jake took his shirt off and opened a window. He always does that because he doesn't want me to have a heat stroke. Its nice to have him around winter time because I don't have to turn the heater on. He then laid down beside me. I turned on my side to face him and began to trace the lines on his stomach. "Goodnight Bells," he whispered and pulled me closer to him.

"Night," I replied and placed my arm across his stomach.

I was woken up by the cool breeze coming from the window. I felt beside me and Jake was gone. I got up from bed and closed the window. I looked over towards the clock and it was five thirty in the morning. I guess its time to get up. I wonder where Jake went. I grabbed a towel and quickly ran to the shower.

After taking a shower, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jake sitting on the foot of the bed wearing a different pair of clothes. "Hey where did you go?" I asked.

"I don't know what happened but I… I wolfed. Luckily I felt it and I quickly jumped out of the window. I hope no one saw it." Jake said in a confused tone of voice. "I have controlled my transformation for the last four years and I don't know what happened this morning." he said shaking his head. I sat down on his lap and I pulled his face close towards mine.

"Jake… maybe because your in a new place." I said in a whisper.

"I guess…" he said looking at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. I looked at the towel that I was wearing. I completely forgot that I all I have on was a towel. "Sorry, I'll go change." I replied in a giggle. Jake smiled and got up.

"I'll go get breakfast ready." he said and slipped out of the room.

I nod my head and changed into a new pair of black slacks and a blue long sleeve button up shirt. I slipped on a pair of two inch heels because anything more than that is a death trap. Then again, anything with heels is a death trap to me. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and grabbed my black leather briefcase and walked out of the room.

"Wow, you look… wow." Jake said when he saw me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked in a giggle.

"Yeah, you look magnificent." he said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," I replied as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "something smells good."

"Yeap, your favorite mushroom omelet." he said. I let go of his waist and went to the fridge to get the gallon on orange juice. I poured Jake and I a glass and placed it on top of the kitchen bar. I sat down on the bar stool and watched Jake cooked. A few minutes later, he placed a plate in front of me and sat down beside me. "I can get used to this every morning." he said in a light laugh.

"Me too," I replied giving him a kiss.

An hour later…

I drove my car toward Portland High. it's a small high school, it reminded me of being in Forks. Its not that easy to get lost in this city. Everything is just right off the highway. I parked in the teacher's parking lot and walked into the front office. "Hello Ms. Kirkpatrick." I greeted the secretary.

"Hello Ms. Swan, here are your new class roster." she said handing me a blue folder. "You had some new students, they just enrolled last month."

"Okay," I said scanning through the class roster, Mary and Edward Brandon. Must be twins. "Thank you Ms. Kirkpatrick." I said and went to my classroom.

I have cleaned and decorated this classroom for the last week along with moving. I think I did a fairly good job into decorating. The bell rang and first period started. Five minutes before class starts I looked around and the classroom is almost full. I took a couple of deep breaths. I have done this a couple of times during teaching assistant program. It was easier because someone was in the room with me not having the room on my own. The final bell rang and I got up from my desk and stood in front of the classroom.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Isabella Swan," I said with a smile and hoping my voice wasn't trembling with nervousness. "I will be your English literature teacher for this semester. A little some thing about me. I have just recently graduated from Washington State University with my bachelor in Education. I am originally from Forks, Washington. it's a pretty small town and it reminds me so much of Portland. Um… my dad is the chief of police in Forks so pretty much I grew up abiding the law. So… why don't we go around and let each one of you introduce yourselves and tell the class a little something about you." I said.

Twenty minutes had passed and the class introduction just ended. It was a great way to ease the tension in the room. The door swung open and I literally gasped when I saw who was standing there. It looked like a mirage or am I day dreaming? I havent day dream involving this person in years! I heard gasped and whistles echoed the room.

"Alice…" I said barely in a whisper. I felt like running up to her and giving her a huge hug. She looked stunned to see me as much as I was stunned to see her. A figure appeared behind her and I began to hear giggles from the girls in my class. I bet its Jasper behind her. Alice walked up to me revealing the person behind her. My heart began to beat erratically and Edward's expressionless face appeared. Why are they here? Out of all the places they can be in. Why Portland?

* * *

**_comments, questions, suggestions are more than welcome and much appreciated..._**


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone!

Here is chapter two of my latest fanfiction Forever & Always...  
Sorry for sending this again. I have seen some errors and I just wanted to correct them.

Thank you Tati (h1sbunny for the awesome comment)

xoxo

**NOTE**: those who comments on this chapter will receive a preview of the third chapter! **Please have your private message activated so that I can send them...** THANK U!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hello Ms. Swan, we apologize for our tardiness." Alice's melodic voice said. It's been five years since I heard her voice and forgot how much I missed listening to her. "My name is Mary Brandon and this is my brother, Edward Brandon." she said gesturing towards Edward.

"It's… its nice meeting you both." I said. Edward kept his eyes away from me. He looked angry. Alice should have seen me in her visions that I was teaching here and if Edward didn't want to see me he wouldn't have been here. "Please… have a seat." I said gesturing towards the empty seats. Edward just simply walked passed me like a I wasn't even there.

I took a deep breath and saw Alice beamed me a smile. I grabbed a couple of textbooks that were stacked on my desk and them to the students on the front of the classroom and they passed it to the person behind them. "Please write your names on the back of the front cover of your textbooks." I grabbed a stack of papers and began handing them out. "These are the classroom rules and regulations, class schedule, and supply list. All cellphones must be on silent, no vibrates! Its just not distracting to me but to everyone else in this room. No open container drinks. All drinks must have a lid. The class schedule is subjective but we will try to keep in pace with it." I ran though the rest of the schedule and a couple more of the classroom rules.

I looked up at the clock it was almost time to release them. "Well, once again welcome to a new school year." I said with a smile and the bell rang. Edward was the first one out of the door. Did Alice have a vision and kept things to herself?

I grabbed my class roster and checked everyone in. "Hello Bella," I heard Alice said. I looked around the room and everyone had left.

"It's great to see you Alice!" I said giving her a hug. She giggled and slowly let me go. "Why is Edward so angry?"

Alice bit her lower lip and looked at the door. "We were surprise you were here actually. I haven't seen you in my visions in a very long time." Alice said in a confused tone of voice.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know but Bella… would it be okay if we can meet up after school?"

"Of course Alice!" I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Just wait for me in your car." she said and gave my right cheek a light peck. "Goodbye Ms. Swan," Alice said in a giggle and walked out the door. Still silly, perky little Alice…

After school, I walked towards my car. I looked around and Alice was no where in sight. I wouldn't be too surprise if she stood me up.

I placed my briefcase and some books inside the trunk of my powder blue Toyota camry. I opened the driver's side door and buckled my seatbelt. I looked towards the student parking lot and it was empty. I guess she's not showing up. "I'm so excited, where to?" I heard a perky voice asked. Startled, I turned to the passenger's side where Alice was sitting with her seatbelts already buckled.

"This is something I have to get used to again." I said trying to keep the pace of my heart down.

"Sorry," Alice said in a giggle. "So where to Ms. Swan," she excitedly asked.

"Well… teachers can not hang out with students. Its against out contract." I replied.

"Well… we will be secret friends then," Alice said in a giggle. "I would invite you to come over our house but I think Edward would throw a fit." Yeah he most definitely will. I saw it in his eyes earlier that he didn't want to see me.

"How about your place Bella? We can hangout there." she excitedly said.

"Sure," I replied and pulled out of the parking lot. "Edward isn't happy to see me at all isn't he?"

Alice shook her head, "Its not that he doesn't want to see you. He's stun to see you. He is planning to ask everyone to move but Rosalie will argue against it because we had just settled." Alice said adding a giggle. "I will argue against it because I miss you Bella."

"I missed you too Alice," I replied with a smile. I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment.

"Cute and safe neighborhood." Alice excitedly said as she appeared beside me holding my briefcase and books.

"I could have gotten that Alice." I replied in a giggle.

"Super strength remember?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Right," I replied and we both walked inside the building and into the third floor.

"Wow, how did you move everything up here?" she asked as I unlocked the door.

"I had help," I replied and swung the door open and the two of us walked in. "Sorry I don't have much furniture because I just moved-" I looked behind me and Alice was gone. "in… Alice?"

"A decent size bathroom," she said, I could hear her voice in the bathroom. A typical Alice overly excited about everything. "Oh my goodness, I have the perfect curtains to go in these windows!"

Oh no… no redecorating. She then appeared in front of me with an ecstatic look on her face. "Alice," I groaned.

"What? We have lots of things at home that we don't need. Oh I have the perfect china cabinet to go in there," she said pointing at the dinning room. "Ah! We have paintings that you'd love! Though they're from the fifties but I bet you'll still love them!"

"Alice… please don't." I groaned.

"Oh come Bella, please don't let my vision be wrong…" she said showing a pout.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Great!" she jumped up and down. "Oh, no offense but you have to do something about your air freshener, it smells like a wet dog." Alice said wrinkling her pointy nose.

"My air freshener is fresh linen scent." I replied.

"Oh you have a boyfriend," she said grabbing the photograph of Jake and I from the entertainment center.

"Fiance to be exact," I said flashing her my ring.

Her eyes grew wide and bit her lip. She then showed an huge grin and took my hand between her cold hands. I pulled my hand back a little bit and smiled and touched her hand. "Wow… he does have great taste." she said in a giggle and let my hand go.

"So Alice, where did you guys go? I know for a fact that you didn't go to California." I asked.

"After your birthday incident, Jasper and I went to Denali," Alice replied. Great my birthday incident that caused me to lose a second family but it also lead me to Jacob, which I am not complaining about. "We waited for the rest of our families… Edward didn't want me to come and see you to say a proper goodbye. I swear I wanted to but… but he said its better this way. For you to forget about us. He didn't join us though."

"Where d he go?" I asked as I sat down on the couch and she sat down beside me.

"I don't know, he never told anyone." Alice said shaking her head. "He wasn't thrilled when he went home though."

Edward left because of me, he said that every minute that I spend with him, the more danger I can get myself into. I was in love with Edward and he left me broken. Jake placed my pieces back together and filled in most of empty spots. Alice's cellphone began to vibrate and flipped it open. "I told you, I'm with Bella." Alice replied, a loud growl sounded on the other line. "I'm not going to tell you where I am!" Edward really doesn't want Alice to see me. "You are not the boss of me Edward, I miss Bella and there's nothing you can do about it." she bit her lower lip. "You are not going to track down my scent!" Alice said getting up. "Fine, I'll come home but I am going to school tomorrow whether you like it or not!" Alice growled and shut her phone off. "I guess I have to go." she said showing a half smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella." she said as she gives me a hug.

"Alright," I replied and walked her out the door. "Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Alice laughed and shook her head, "Right, fast speed." I laughed and opened the door and she waved and disappeared.

I sighed and laid down on the couch to let my day sink it. Everything is just so surreal. Things that I wished could happen years ago happened. My second family, the Cullen are back. I have my best friend Alice by my side again. I cant wait to see Carlisle and Esme, the perfect parental image. The goofy Emmett. I missed his constant laughter. I am not so much looking forward into seeing Rosalie on the count that she despise me. And Jasper… I hope he has forgiven himself for what happened during my disastrous birthday.

But will I see them again?

Will Edward let them see me?

Better question… would they want to see me?

I was startled when the front door swung open. I quickly got up and saw Jake standing there with a box of pizza in one hand and pulling the keys with the other. "Hey Bells," he greeted with his bright smile.

"Hey Jake," I replied walking up to him. Jacob is the sweetest man in the world. He vowed to never leave my side and he kept that promise throughout these years. I wonder if Jake finds out the Cullens are here, will he make the both of us move away?

I greeted him with a kiss and he wrinkled his nose. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"You smell too sweet. No offense but it's kinda nauseating." he said walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't know what your talking about Jake." I replied. I smelled just fine. I didn't change my perfume or have a new air freshener. Earlier Alice said that my apartment smelled like there's a wet dog.

"Maybe it's the air freshener." he said shrugging his shoulder.

"It's fresh linen scent. Its not sweet at all." I replied wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry Bells, I just can't stand the smell." he said pinching his nose with his right thumb and index finger.

"Maybe I should take a shower, its probably from the classroom." I said in a sigh.

"Maybe," he replied and smiled. I gave him a quick kiss and went to take a shower.

After taking a shower, Jake and I ate the pepperoni pizza that he brought. "So how was your first day?" he asked.

"It was fine," I replied.

"Wait until mid semester and you'd feel like murdering them." he said in a laugh.

"Yeah," I replied. I can no longer keep this secret from him, I have to let him know that the Cullens are back. "Jake?" I asked in a whisper as he grabs my empty plate.

"Yeah?" he asked as he walks to the sink to place the plate down.

"I saw Alice today…" I said barely in a whisper. Jacob dropped the plate on the floor. He let out a couple of profanity. I quickly got up to help him pick up the broken pates on the floor.

"I got it!" he snapped. "I don't want you to cut yourself." I quickly got up and watched him pick up the broken pieces. "Where did you see her?" he asked.

"At school. She attends the high school." I replied.

Jake threw the broken pieces in the trashcan and went to grab a broom. "Are you trying to tell me that Edward is here in Portland too?" he asked not looking at me. He just continued to sweep the floor.

"Yeah… he was one of my students." I replied. Jake mumbled something under his breath.

"So they followed you here." he stated not asked.

"No… none of them know that I would be here," I replied.

"Well this complicates things," he said in a sigh.

"No it doesn't but I love Alice. I want to hang out with her and-"

"Bella," He said interrupting me. "The Cullen coven is the reason I became a wolf! Without them I would live a normal life!" Jake yelled.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jacob," I said in a whisper. I know all these years, Jake blames the Cullens for his transformation and I understand where he's coming from but its his destiny to become one. "But all I ask is for me to hang out with Alice. She was my friend despite of what happened."

"Fine but if Edward gets involve into this… I am going to rip him into pieces and burn him personally." Jake said with a growl.

* * *

**comments, questions, and suggestions are more than welcome and much appreciated!**

**Those who comment will receive a preview of chapter three =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. Thank you to those who added this fan fic on their faves and story alerts.  
Well... here is chapter three... enjoy

**NOTE: Those who comments will receive a preview of chapter FOUR!**

* * *

Chapter Three

I definitely know this is a dream. Only my dreams can mess with my head like this. I dreamt that I was walking down the isle with my father escorting me. He had a frown on his face stating that he wasn't happy or ready to let me go. I thought he loved Jake, that he was happy for the both of us to finally get married. I looked around and Billy was no where to be found nor anyone from the Ouellette tribe. All I could see were pale faces in the audience. I saw my mother and Phil with expressionless faces. I looked through my bridal party and no one stood there. No Rachel nor Rebecca… even Alicia wasn't there.

I gasped when I saw the man that I am about to marry, "Edward?" I asked and stopped in the middle of the isle. He looked beautiful like a masterpiece created by the Gods, standing there, wearing an all white tux. He had his silly goofy smile on that I loved so much. I turned to my dad who gritted his teeth. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Where's Jacob?"

"Who's Jacob?" he asked tilting his head.

"Edward what did you do?" I asked.

All of a sudden everyone in the room disappeared leaving Edward and I alone. "Edward?" I asked once again.

"Yes love?" he asked still with a smile.

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed. His beautiful smile disappeared and I threw my bouquet of the ground and began to run. I grabbed the veil off my head and threw it aside as I continued ran. I needed to get to Jacob. "Jacob!" I called. "Jake!" I continued screaming.

I gasped after hearing a loud thunder.

Portland, just like Forks, rains frequently. I don't mind the rain as much because I am used into the weather in Forks. Though, I hate the rain and the cold but I have learned to adopt to it. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and shut it open. I tried to catch my breath and to calm my heart beat. Around the corner of my eyes, there I saw Edward standing there, starring at me with a concerned look on his face. I blinked my eyes again and he was gone. I turned towards the window and it was open. My imagination must be getting a toll on me. I sighed and walked towards the window to close it. I looked down and the light from the streetlights looked blurry from the streaming rain.

I walked towards the window to shut it. Just as I was about to pull the window down. I saw a figure standing underneath he light post. He wasn't moving, just standing there… like a statue. I quickly shut the window and locked it.

I look at the clock and it was a few minutes past five in the morning, I decided to get ready for work since I won't be able to fall back asleep after my nightmare. An hour later, I have showered, placed some clothes on, and had my cup of coffee and breakfast. I went to my bookshelf and grabbed my favorite book of all time. Wuthering Heights. I smiled thinking about spending the afternoons I have spent in the forest back in Forks just reading the day away. I opened the book and a picture fell out. I bent down and grabbed it. I turned the picture and saw the picture of me with Edward back in Forks. A picture my father have taken of us inside my livingroom. His face was cold and distant. It was the last and only picture I have taken with him.

How did it get here? He took them away when he left. Was it really Edward in my bedroom? Did he come? Or was it Alice that planted the picture in my book?

I looked up at the clock and it was seven. I grabbed my keys and my briefcase. Today, I am going to talk to Alice or Edward. I need to know who planted this in here! I know this picture wasn't here before because I read this book last year.

After class, I was surprised Edward and Alice were one of the last ones to leave. "Mr. Cullen, can you please stay for a little bit?" I asked. Edward looked up and creased his forehead.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" he asked. I looked at the door and saw Alice walking out. I looked around and all the students have left.

I grabbed the picture from my briefcase and handed it to him. "What's this for?" he asked after examining it.

"You know exactly why I am showing this to you." I said and took a deep breath. My heart began to pick up its pace when I looked at Edward who was starring the picture. "Were you or were you not in my apartment this morning?" I asked in a whisper.

His facial expression rearranged just like the photograph, cold and distant. He placed the picture on my desk. "You're my teacher Bella." he said and walked out of the room.

I sighed.

Why is he doing this to me? I know I am not going crazy… he took the pictures with him when he left!

It's been a week since the first day of school and everyday Alice and Edward would attend my class. Alice and I have been hanging out in my apartment every after school. Edward, as expected, stayed away from me. He goes to school and class but never interacts with me except the second day when I confronted him about the photograph. Alice has been helping me plan my wedding and she had redecorated my apartment and its now all lacey and girly. I kind of liked it.

"I was thinking, butterscotch color for the bridesmaids dresses. Like this one," Alice said showing a beautiful t-length strapless butterscotch color dress with pink ribbon tied on its waist.

"It's beautiful Alice, its perfect." I said grabbing the magazine from her. Its nice having someone here to help me plan the wedding that is in four months!

"I know I am a genius." she said beaming me with a bright smile.

"A fashion genius I must say." I said adding a giggle.

"How about your dress?" she asked.

I haven't really started looking for my wedding dress yet. I was waiting for Rene when she visits next month to help me with that. "You don't have a dress yet!" Alice said in a shocked tone of a voice. I shook my head. "Oh my goodness! Its four months until the wedding, you need to find the perfect one! There's the fitting, and the final fitting. There's not enough time!" she panicked.

"Alice calm down." I said getting up standing beside her. "Its not that hard to pick one out."

"Pick one out? Are you serious Bella?" he exclaimed. She examined my face and she gasped. "You're serious about just picking one out off a rack?"

"Well… yeah, isn't that how it works?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, its your wedding… you only get married once! Well in my case a couple but still… There's always one first wedding. You need a special dress." she said pinching the tip of her nose. "Perrine Bruyere…" she whispered.

"What's a Perrine Bruyere?" I asked.

"A designer, not a very famous one but a great one… I am going to have to pull some strings to get you on top of that list." Alice said and took a blank photocopy paper and began to sketch something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Designing your dress and I will send it to Perrine Bruyere." she simply replied as she began to sketch the neckline.

"I cant afford that Alice," I whispered.

Alice looked up to me and smiled, "Take it as a wedding present."

"I cant accept that Alice," I replied.

"Bella you're my best friend, you disserve your dream wedding." She replied.

I nod my head and she excitedly continued to sketch. Fifteen minutes later she showed me the finished work. "It looks incredible Alice." I said tracing the sketch with my index finger. "Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella?" she asked. She closed her eyes and quickly opened it. She quickly got up with the biggest smile across her face. "I'd love to Bella!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around me. "I would be the best maid of honor ever!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "You're my best friend and you disserve the position."

She then closed her eyes and then shut them open as she creased her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I… I cant see the wedding. That's odd, I saw you asking me to be your maid of honor but the wedding… I cant see it." she once again closed her eyes and smiled. "But I saw you wearing your wedding band." she giggled. "I guess this wedding is a mystery."

Alice cant see the wedding? She sees everything.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Esme wanted to invite you for dinner." she said as she gathered her things.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's cooking as we speak." she replied.

"But you guys don't eat."

"But you do and I bet your hungry." she replied. I looked at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was three in the afternoon. I have forgotten to eat lunch.

"Sort of," I laughed.

"Well… lets go," she said as she walked out of the door. I grabbed my purse and keys and walked out after her wondering if everyone is happy to see me. Will Edward be there too?

* * *

**Comments please... those who comments will receive a preview of chapter FOUR (_so please have your private message activated_)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments. Thank you to:

**XxtwerdbethxX, goldeyedsoul, lorey1899, h1sbunny, and cicas33**

Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise that the next chapter is a pretty long one =)

ENJOY!

* * *

**Those who comment will receive a preview of the next chapter so PLEASE have your private message activated so that I send it to you.**  


* * *

Chapter Four

Alice and I walked to the parking lot and rode in her white tinted near the illegal limit Mercedes sedan. I slid inside the silky white leather seat of the passenger's side. Alice quickly turned the heater on and drove out of the parking lot. The drive towards their new home, it reminds me of the way to their home in Forks. After about five minutes of driving, Alice maneuvered into an unpaved road. Just a couple of feet away, there, I saw a tan two story home with the blinds of the massive windows pushed aside. There, outside, stood Esme in the arms of Carlisle. Just as Alice parked her car in the driveway, Esme opened the door and excitedly pulled me into a warm hug. It was a relief for her to still treat me just like she used to.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "Its great to see you again!"

"Its nice to see you too Esme," I replied in a giggle. "Carlisle!" I said hugging him.

"Hello Bella, I see no cast, good job." he replied in a laugh.

"Nope, just a couple of bruises and scrapes since I last saw you." I replied in a giggle.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's booming voice echoed. I looked around and he was no where to be found. "Bo!" he said appearing behind me. I jumped and hit his shoulder. I shook my hand because that hurts. I forgot that he is like a rock and hitting him wont even hurt him. "Sorry," he said continuing his laugh.

"Its good to see you Emmett." I said giving him a hug.

"Same here. But Bells, you look… older." he said creasing his forehead, lightly giving us a small distance with his hands on my shoulder, examining my face.

"Why Emmett you haven't changed a bit." I said letting go of his waist.

"I try to look young for as long as I can." he proudly replied. "Oh, is that a grey hair I see? Oh my!" he said pointing at the top of my head. Emmett reminds me so much of Paul, always joking.

"Hello Bella," says Rosalie appearing behind Emmett showing me a sincere smile.

"Hi Rosalie, its good to see you." I replied. Rosalie hated me but right now, she looks like she doesn't have anything against me.

"I hope you like chicken alfredo because Esme and I slaved over the kitchen trying to cook them." she said with a giggle.

"You cook?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rosalie replied revealing a wider smile. "The more repulsive the food smells, I guess, the better it'll taste." she said and laughed. "Just a theory so you need to prove it if its right or wrong."

"We shall see." I replied and Alice linked her arm with mine.

As we walked towards the front door, there, Jasper stood. "Hello Bella," he said barely in a whisper.

"Hey Jasper," I replied.

"I am sorry for what happened." he said as he looked down on the tip of his shoes. I quickly gave him a hug and he stiffened.

"Sorry," I said pulling away. He smiled and blinked his eyes. "Its fine Jasper. You didn't do anything wrong." He was about to say something but I interrupted him. "We can only look forward into the future."

"I guess," he replied with a smile.

"Come on, before the food gets cold." Rosalie said leading the way. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand with her free hand and we all headed to the dining room.

The long table that I have remembered from the Cullen's old home was in the new living room. The plate was set up for eight but the food was only in one of the plates. Esme guided me towards the plate and pulled my chair back for me.

"Aren't any of you going to sit down?" I asked in a giggle.

"Oh right," Esme said sitting beside me. Everyone else sat on the chairs.

I grabbed a fork and twirled the pasta. It smells good and it must taste amazing. I took a bite and everyone was looking at me with a curious look on their face. They also looked constipated waiting for my response. I carefully chewed the food and took in the flavor. I was right, it tasted incredible. "Excellent!" I exclaimed. Everyone let out a breath of relieve and smiled.

"Great!" Esme exclaimed. "You're right Rosalie… the worse it smells the better it would taste." Everyone laughed and I continued eating.

After eating, the seven of us went to the living room and talked about what we have been up to for the last five years. When I told them about my engagement, they were all very happy for me. "Where's Edward?" I asked. Throughout the three hours I have been there, no one mentioned anything about Edward nor he appearing.

"He went hunting," Emmett replied after a few minutes of silence.

"He's ignoring me." I stated.

"Sweetie," Esme said placing her hands on my shoulder. I looked up and met her sincere golden eyes. "It's just difficult for him to face you because he has done wrong." she said with a smile.

"It's alright Esme. I have forgiven him." I replied. I looked around the room and everyone had a concerned expression appearing across their faces. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to ask any further questions.

"How is Charlie, Bella?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"He's doing well," I replied returning a smile. "still the chief of police." I replied in a giggle.

"That's wonderful," Carlisle replied. "Oh how I miss Forks."

"We all do," Esme said wrapping her arms around Carlisle's waist.

A sudden overwhelming sadness swept across the room. Alice walked up to Jasper and hugged him. "Sorry," Jasper said in a whisper and then showed a weak smile.

"It's okay Jasper, we all miss Forks." Alice said with a smile.

"But for my wedding I do hope all of you could come because Alice is my maid of honor." I said with a smile.

"We'd love to." Carlisle said with a smile.

A few hours later, Alice got up from the couch and retrieved her keys from her room. "Ready to go Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied letting out a yawn. I looked at my watch and it was one in the morning.

"Sorry, we forgot that you needed sleep." Esme said with a smile.

"It's alright, I enjoyed talking to all of you." I replied.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Alice said as she approached the front door.

"I'll bring her home." a voice sounded from upstairs. Everyone looked up and I bit my lower lip when I saw Edward. He then appeared beside Alice who was smiling.

"Don't worry Bella, nothing bad is going to happen." Alice whispered giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Don't be a stranger in our home sweetheart." Esme said throwing her arms around me. Carlisle hugged me after, then Emmett. I waved towards Jasper and Rosalie and walked outside.

Walking beside Edward was awkward, I guess because its been years since I have seen him. He opened the door of his black Vanquish. It was the same car that he brought me to prom with. I remembered him calling it his "special occasion car". What so special about today?

I sat down on the passenger's side and he closed the door after I have buckled my seatbelt. The car smelled amazing like I have remembered. Edward's scent was always so good. Just as I took the scent in, Edward appeared beside me. He quickly turned the car on and drove out of the driveway.

I looked out the window and realized, Edward wasn't driving his normal, crazy speed. He was driving slowly and on a decent speed. "Bella?" his soft velvet voice said. I felt the hair on my arms raised when I heard my name come out of his mouth.

"Ye-yeah?" I replied.

"I am very… very sorry for what I have done." he said as his expression rearrange into pain.

"It's okay Edward, your long forgiven." I replied.

"No… I will forever endure the punishment." he replied gripping on the steering wheel and pressing on the gas pedal. "I have hurt you and I will live with this guilt for as long as I live." he said. The speed of the car was making my head spin faster. Suddenly I saw a yellow light coming directly towards us.

"Edward watch out!" I yelled and shut my eyes tight and gripping on the side of the leather seats.

* * *

**Those who comment will receive a preview of chapter FIVE! So comment please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from: **cjtwilight, cicas33, Karla Angulo, TheEvilAshleyness, Someone123, XxtwerdbethxX, Alinaa-xx**  
Thank you to those who added this fan fic in their favorites and on their alerts =)

Here is chapter five, ENJOY!

* * *

**Those who review will receive a preview of chapter six!**

* * *

Chapter Five

My eyes were shut for the longest time. My body was uncontrollably trembling. I suddenly felt a pair of cold hands touching my face. I opened my eyes and met Edward's beautiful face.

Am I in heaven?

Did we get into an accident?

Oh my!

Jacob!

He would be heartbroken. "Bella… breathe." Edward's velvet voice said.

I am dead!

"Please breathe…" he said with his concerned golden eyes just inches away me.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart. "What happened?"

"I have a really good reflex Bella, you know that. I would ever let anything happen to you when I drive." he whispered. "But I do apologize for giving you a scare."

"Edward! Stop apologizing!" I yelled. He let go of my face and cup his hands together. I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling but please… control your emotions."

He nod his head and bit his lower lip as he placed the car into drive. The rest of the way to my apartment, it was silent. I didn't know Edward knows the way. I guess Alice had given him the direction earlier. He pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. He quickly disappeared from the driver's side and while I was unbuckling my seatbelt the door opened. I grabbed my purse and walked out. "Thank you," I said.

Edward silently walked beside me as we walked into the building. I opened my purse to fetch for my keys as we waited for the elevator. After we arrived on my floor, Edward patiently and silently trailed behind me. "Edward," I said stopping in front of my apartment's door.

Edward looked at me and ran his finger through his messy hair. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something?" I said leaning against my door.

"Depends," he replied in a sigh.

"Were you or were you not in my bedroom a few nights ago?" I asked.

He bit his lower lip and sighed. "I was just checking up on you." he simply replied.

"So it was you that placed the photograph in my bedroom." I stated not asked.

He nod his head and showed a silly crooked smile that I loved so much. "Actually Bella, you had all of them all along. I went back to Forks and retrieved them."

"You what?" I asked in a whisper.

He let out a light laugh, "I hid them underneath your bed. I would never take anything away from you Bella." he said looking into my eyes.

"When-how?" I asked.

"The night of your high school graduation… actually," he bit his lower lip and looked away. "I saw you walked down the stage on your graduation."

"But, you didn't even come and to see me? To say hi?" I asked walking closer towards him.

"I didn't want to say goodbye to you again. I know how much it hurts you." he said touching my left cheek with his cold right hand. "I will never forgive myself for what I have done to you. Leaving you like that. If I could turn back time Bella, I would have never left." I touched his right hand that was still on my cheek and closed my eyes. I felt a single tear released from my eyes.

I do too, wonder how life could and would have been if Edward had never left me in the woods years ago. But its too late now… I am in love with someone else. I am marrying someone else. Someone who never left me.

"I was in love with you Bella, you were the very first girl to ever capture my nonexistent heart." he whispered a he bent his head closer towards me. "I know this doesn't change anything but I am still in love with you Bella."

I began to sob because this is something I have been waiting for, for years. If he said this to me three years ago, I would have taken him back but… now… I can't. "I'm sorry Edward," I said and turned around and inserted the key on the door knob. I felt Edward's hand stopping me.

"I'll have you know Bella that, I am not going anywhere. According for me to go away, I want you to tell me to go away. I longer not want to see you unhappy again." he whispered in my ears. I felt tears began to steam even harder and I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I couldn't bare to be around Edward. My old feelings for him are resurfacing. I am getting married and four months! Getting cold feet is the least thing that I need. I tried to catch my breath as I ran my right fingers through my hair. I can't believe this is happening.

I ran towards my bedroom window and opened it. I looked down and saw Edward walking towards his car in human speed. "Edward!" I called.

I know I am going to regret this but here it goes.

He looked up, "Can you come back here? Please?" I asked. He disappeared and then a light knock sounded on my the front door. I shook my head, I forgot how fast he was. I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Yeah?" he asked. I threw my arms around him and I felt him wrapped his arms around me.

"How could you leave me like that in the woods Edward?" I asked between sobs. "You telling me that you no longer love me… Now your telling me that you did love me and still love me." I felt him lift me up and closed the door behind him. He then sat me down on the couch as he sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"I… AM… VERY… VERY… sorry Bella." he said taking my face between his hands.

"If you loved me, why? Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I wasn't planning to leave for that long," he said kissing my hands. "I… I tried to track down Victoria but I was unsuccessful."

"Victoria?" I asked. James's mate?

"She… she was sneaky. I tracked her scent all the way to Texas and then disappeared from there. I have spent months in South America thinking that I was still following her scent but it wasn't her." Edward said looking at my hands that rested between his cold hands. "And when I returned, it was graduation and I saw how happy you were. I have planned to attend the same college as you and pretend to 'accidentally' ran into you but when I saw you kissing Jacob. I knew I have lost you to someone else."

"But why were you so upset when you found out I was your teacher?" I asked.

He kissed my hands once again, just inches from his mouth he said, "I wasn't mad at you. I was disappointed at myself." The tingling cold sensation from his breath, sent chills all over my body. "I was upset because I was too late… too late that you would never be mine anymore when I saw the ring on your finger."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Will you promise to never leave me again?"

"Anything for you," he whispered and I kissed his right cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered as I sat down on his lap. "So South America huh?" I asked letting out a light giggle.

He creased his forehead and bit his lower lip. "I'd rather not talk about that experience." he whispered. "But you're getting married… that's wonderful news. Charlie but be really happy that your marrying the man he wants you to be with."

"Charlie is ecstatic." I replied looking into his golden eyes. "He wants Jake and I to marry at First Beach."

"But Alice and my family can not set foot there. I know you have invited them." Edward said as I get up from his lap and into the couch.

"I know," I replied and laid down on the couch because I am really tired and its past two in the morning. "That's why we are renting two cabins in Olympic Peninsula and exchange our vows by the cliff." I replied.

"Sounds romantic," he said showing a half smile.

"Very," I replied in a whisper and closed my eyes.

"I will be going now then since you're going to sleep." he said in a whisper.

"You just promised you will never leave me again, Edward," I said letting out a yawn. "Please don't go." I whispered.

"As you wish," Edward reply in a sigh and began to hum a familiar tune. My lullaby.

"Bella," I was woken up by a soft whisper and a hand stroking my hair.

"Hmn…" I replied not opening my eyes.

"It's time to get up sleepy head," I heard a soft laughter from the same voice.

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"As much as I'd love to but I can't, we're going home today, remember? We need to finalized everything for the wedding." What's today? Saturday? Oh man. I ran my hand through my hair and cautiously sat up. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob hovering in front of me with a silly grin across his face. I looked around and- Edward! Where did he go?

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked examining my face.

"Na-nothing… what time is it?" I asked letting out a yawn.

"Five, we need to get going before we hit traffic." he replied helping me up.

I groaned and rubbed my head, the last time it felt this way was during a rush party freshman year. Alicia wanted to join a sorority and she dragged me along with her during rush week. We got so drunk that following morning I felt like ran into a brick wall. I know… because I have actually done that, accidentally of course!

I walked towards the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then took a quick shower and after I showered, I got dressed and walked towards the living room. "Hey Bells, who visited you yesterday?" Jake asked as he pinched his nose and my suitcase in one hand.

"Why do you ask?" I asked as I placed my hooded sweater on.

"I don't want to sound like an overprotective fiancé but it's not Alice's scent. Well… it had some of Alice's scent but another scent is different." he asked curiously.

I reluctantly replied, "It's Edward. He dropped me home." I replied.

Jake dropped my luggage and he threw some profanities under his breath. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I was in their house pretty late." I simply replied.

"Why him? You have Alice, her husband, Miss Blondie, Miss Blondie's husband, Doctor Fang or his wife. Why him?" he asked turning to me with an eyebrow raised.

"He wanted to catch up." I replied.

"Catch up?" Jake asked between his teeth. "The guy left you Bella, when Sam found you in the woods…" Jake said in a sigh. "If he just saw how broken you were."

"Jake, he meant no harm last night, he just wanted to talk and to catch up." I replied.

"Do you still have feeling for him Bells? Just answer me that because I don't want to look like a fool standing in the altar without my bride." he said as he turns for the door.

"Jake," I sighed. He turned around to face me. "He means nothing to me. I love you."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." he said in a sigh as he leaned against the door pinching the bridge of his nose. I walked up towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I can feel Jake trying to calm his body and then smiled. He then leaned down and gave me kiss. The kiss felt so alert and so off from how Jacob would normally kiss me. Just like how Edward kissed me when James was tracking me.

Why am I comparing their kisses?I am definitely losing my mind!

* * *

**Those who review will receive a preview of chapter six! So REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from: **theevilashleyness, XxtwerdbethxX, 'TwilighterAtHeart', JasperSAYSrelax128, caramelprincess, **and **The-Clumsy-Princess**

Well… here is chapter SIX! ENJOY!

* * *

**Those who review will receive a preview of chapter seven =)**

* * *

Chapter Six

Today was the day when I realized, that my heart still beats for Edward and I still long for him. First, I have asked him to stay in my apartment for the night even though nothing happened. Second, I had just compared both of Edward and Jacob's kisses. And Third, I lied to Jacob. I have never lied to him before. We are very close and no secrets between me and him.

During the drive towards Forks, Jake and I talked about where to go for our honeymoon. We just had enough money to go to Hawaii but would we want to spend that much where we can go to Destin for half the price? We could just save the rest of the money and to start saving up for a house.

"What about Disney World?" I said and Jake began to laugh.

"You want to go to Disney world for our honeymoon?" he asked raising an eyebrow after laughing.

"What it's a magical world just like what I am living right now… werewolves, vampires, maybe witches, and unicorns." I sarcastically said.

"I have encountered a witch before." Jake seriously said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah… Leah." he said laughing. The car began to swerve on the road from his booming laugh. Thankfully our car is the only car on the road.

"Leave Leah alone, she's really nice." I said showing a pout.

"Sorry but I do think she's half wolf, half witch." he said between chuckles.

Jake and I arrived in Forks and was welcomed by my dad. My dad then joined us to our drive to La Push where we were both ambushed by his pack. A very once again pregnant Emily hugged me. She and Sam are expecting their second and third child, twins to be exact. Little Claire was now in the fourth grade. She looks beautiful as ever. Quil, stood closely beside her like an overly protective older brother. Paul had his arms around Rachel who was also very pregnant. She's due sometime this month, she and Paul are having a little boy. Jared was standing behind Sam with his wife Kim, the two of them decided to wait for a little while to have children. Seth was standing next to Quil with Brady and Collin. I saw Leah appeared behind Seth with a guy trailing behind her.

All of us decided to go to Jake's old garage to catch up. Its much more spacious than Billy's living room. Neither Jake or I mentioned running into the Cullens. If Jake wont mention it, I wont. "Hey, why don't we all wolf just like we use to?" Paul asked getting up.

"Sure, sure." Jake replied as he gets up. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and followed the guys out.

"Leah ya comin?" Seth asked.

"I'd rather not." Leah replied staying behind with the girls. Leah had been dating a guy that she knew since attending Nursing school in Port Angeles. His name is Eric. He is not Native American but its perfectly fine with her mother.

"So tell me, what are the color of our dresses?" Rachel excitedly said. "I cant wait to get my sexy back."

"Don't we all," Emily said with a laugh.

I smiled as I took out the stack of papers that Alice had arranged for me. I saw the picture of the brides maid dress and laid it down on the coffee table. "Oh my goodness, its beautiful!" Rachel excitedly said.

"It certainly is! I didn't know you had that kind of taste in fashion Bells." Kim said between laughs.

I rolled my eyes and then took out the different kinds of flower arrangements. "Surprisingly, Jake and I would stay in our budget." I said in a giggle.

"How about your dress?" Claire asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "No one will see it until the day of the wedding."

"Your not going in jeans and a t-shirt are you?" Leah asked in a laugh.

"Good idea Leah," I said rolling my eyes. "No but you'll see it soon!" I replied.

After catching up with the girls, we decided to fire up the grill and wait for the guys to come back after their run. When they returned the burgers were almost ready and they were laughing and have their arms around each other's shoulders. Jake quickly stood behind me and lifted me up and started kissing my neck. I giggled and protest for him to let me down. When he finally did we all sat down on the lawn chairs with food in our plates enjoying the rest of the night chatting and catching up.

After the festive evening, Jake, my dad, and I returned to my house since Billy's home is crowded. Paul and Rachel are staying with him and Jake's room was already converted into a nursery. With mine and dad's home being a two bedroom, Jake slept in the couch. As I got ready for bed, I looked around my room and everything was in its place since I have left it. I smiled looking at the picture when Jake proposed to me during the bonfire two years ago.

_The proposal…_

_I love being home. Tonight's bonfire at First Beach is just as crazy as ever Paul and Jake wrestled from the sand and into the water. Even by the time they reached the water, no one gave up until Rachel said that the food was ready. There, the food that the girls and I have prepared disappeared within seconds. Thank goodness for Emily's quick thinking of us eating while we cook or else we will go hungry. Charlie had joined us tonight. He would show up during the bonfire when he's off from work.__ He and Billy enjoyed conversing with the guys._

"_Hey Bells, why don't we go for a walk?" Jake asked as he takes my hand after one of Billy's native stories. I smiled and nod my head._

_This was our little tradition, after bonfire stories, Jake and I would slip away from everyone and walk down the beach. _

_After a few yards of walking, Jake and I ended up at the cliff where we would go cliff diving when we were teenagers. "We should go diving!" I excitedly said as I ran towards the edge of the cliff._

"_Not tonight dare devil," Jake laughed as he picks me up and giving me one of his incredible kiss that send chills up my spine. I dug my fingers on his hair and pulled him closer to me as we kiss. He then lost his balance due to my excitement and we both fell on the ground. "Only you can make a werewolf lose his balance." Jake said laughing. I laughed as he roll on top of me. "I love you Bells." he said as he gives me little kisses._

"_I love you too Jake," I replied between my heavy breathes._

"_Do you love me to the point that you'd want to marry me?" he asked with a goofy smile appearing across his face. _

"_Of course, someday." I replied and just as I was about to give his lips a light peck. He got up and pulled me up. _

"_Remember what you just said," he said kissing my forehead._

"_What are you talking about?" I nervously asked. Why is he acting so strange. My right hand flew to cover my mouth when I saw Jake kneeling on his right knee. He reached inside his pocket and grabbed my left hand. He then opened his right hand and nestled between his massive palm was a gold ring with a single diamond on top of it. _

"_Bella, I know I wont be able to give you a lavish life but I promise to provide as much as I can. I promise to love you, cherish you, and never leave you for as long as we're together. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he said. I felt a single tear rolled down my cheek and nod my head not finding my voice._

"_Ye-yes Jake! Yes!" I said after finding my voice. Jake quickly slipped on the ring on my left ring finger and got up. He then pulled me into one of his tight bare hugs picking me up. I giggled as he gave my lips a light peck. I sighed as he placed me down and I looked at the ring. Its simple but beautiful._

"_It was my mom's," Jake said and I smiled and gave him a kiss._

"_I love it," I said in a whisper._

"_Congratulations!" we heard voices yelling from behind the bushes._

"_I was getting scared because it was beginning to turn rated PG 13 a little while ago." Paul said with a booming laugh. _

"_I'm so happy for the two of you," Charlie said as he hugged me and kissing my forehead. _

"_I love you dad," I said in a whisper._

"_Right back at you Bells," he said and then turned to Jake and hugged him._ "_You'll soon be officially my son," he said laughing as he pats Jake's back._

"_While I gain another daughter." Billy said hugging me._

_I laughed as everyone continued congratulating Jake and I for her engagement._

Everytime I remember the night of our engagement, I remembered that its was one of the happiest nights of my life. With lots of love and happiness. As I climbed into bed, I felt my leg hit something. I crouch down on the floor and peeked underneath my bed. I pulled something that felt like a cardboard box. I stared at it for a moment and it was the scrapbook that I have gotten from my parents for my eighteenth birthday. I know I tossed it down there since Edward had stole away all of my photographs. I opened the scrapbook and on the front page was a picture of Charlie caught off guard in the living room. I flipped to the next page and it was a picture of me and Charlie. I smiled thinking that Edward had taken this picture and he teased me about showing a smile. The following pages were pictures of my old friends, Jessica, Angela with Ben, Mike stuffing his face with a burger. Lauren and Jessica posing-though I hated Lauren. Tyler with Lauren, Jessica with Mike. The final page caught my attention, it had several photographs attached to one page. Photographs that were taken from me years ago. It was the photograph of me at the birthday party that the Cullens had threw for me. My disastrous birthday party. It had a picture of me standing next to my cake and presents. Picture of me with Carlisle and Esme, a picture with Alice and Jasper, a picture with Emmet and Rosalie-who was the only one wasn't smiling but still looks incredibly beautiful. Then the very first picture that I took with the camera since I got it. A picture of Edward. His face was welcoming and so beautiful with eyes filled with love. I traced his face with my index finger.

I sighed and closed the scrapbook. Edward must have returned and fixed the scrap book years ago. I got up and walked towards my luggage and placed the scrapbook inside. I climbed back to bed and reminisce about all the nights that he would sneak inside my room and stay here for the night. And Jacob… Jacob did the same thing as well after we began dating but his pack would always drag him out of my room to continue his patrol. How can two people coming from two different worlds or shall I say species, born in different times but has so much in common and me loving each one of them the same way and both love me equally.

Is polygamy legal in this country? Of course not!

Oh goodness, what am I thinking?

Urgh, Bella… get it together. Your marrying Jacob… Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!

* * *

**THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL RECEIVE A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER SEVEN! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews from: **XxtwerdbethxX, 'TwilighterAtHeart', Jaimini, JasperSAYSrelax128, theevilashleyness, caramelprincess, Karla Angulo, cicas33, The-Clumsy-Princess, ginnieight**

I got so excited from all the wonderful feedbacks and the number of people who added this to their favorites and alerts. _I appreciate it a lot_. I have actually written up to chapter 11! Haha. So expect to get an update at least twice a week =)ENJOY!

* * *

**Those who review will receive a preview to chapter eight!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jacob and I returned home after a wonderful weekend in Forks and La Push. We were both sad to leave everyone behind. Jake hesitated to leave the pack. Lastnight, he spent the night out with them "wolfing around" in the forest of La Push. I felt bad for having him separated from them but I too can not function with out Jake near by. "Three more months," Jake said taking my hand, kissing my engagement ring.

"Yes," I said pulling our clasped hands towards me and kissing his.

"Are you positive about making Alice the maid of honor?" he asked in a whisper.

I turned to him and looked at his unsure face. I sighed and replied, "Yes, she's my best friend Jake."

"Sam wasn't too thrilled about your request but he can't say anything against it because I am an Alpha too. Though I have stepped down from that position but I still have some authority. He said its our wedding and he will place the dispute aside for the day." he said and I smiled and I gave his right cheek a light peck.

Jake does everything in his power to keep me happy even though he's not happy about it. He would just step back and if something bad were to happen, that's when he interferes.

"Thank you Jake, this means a lot to me. I know its not just my wedding, its yours as well. Thank you for letting Alice and the Cullens be a part of it." I said squeezing his hand.

"I love you Bella and I know having them around also makes you happy and I can not stand between you and your happiness." he said kissing my hand once again. "Eventhough they're my rivals but I am willing to set that aside as long as they don't intervene or break the treaty." he replied.

"I love you so much Jacob Black." I said as I gave his cheek another peck.

The weekend had ended and its once again Monday, back to Portland High to mold young minds. "Did everyone read their reading assignment?" I asked. I heard groans echoed the room. "I'll take that as a no." I said giving a light laugh.

"I actually enjoyed it Ms. Swan," Alice said with a bright smile holding the book in front of her, then placed it down. "Its unbelievable that S.E. Hinton was only sixteen years old when she published this novel and only fifteen when she began to write it. Its incredible how she placed herself in the point of view of teenage boys. Not just any teenage boys but 'Gangs'," Alice said placing quotes in the air with both her left and right index and middle fingers in the air when she said the word 'gangs'.

When Alice said the words gangs, everyone in the room with the exception of Edward turned to Alice to listen for the rest of her analysis of the story. Edward kept his eyes towards me with a half smile. I blushed and looked away. I knew no one noticed that because they were so drawn into Alice's explanation about the story.

"Then the church was engulfed in flames. Despite of Dally's comments about letting the children inside the church burn, both Pony boy and Johnny ran inside to rescue the children. They were both successful but just as Johnny leaves the church after his heroic act, the roof collapsed." everyone in the room gasp from Alice's story. Alice smiled and looked around, proud of her story telling skills.

"So what happened?" asked Tim who was sitting in front of Alice.

"Was Johnny okay?" asked Cathleen.

"All of you have to read it to find out." Alice said flashing her perfect white teeth.

Groans and whines echoed the room. "Thank you for almost spoiling the story Ms. Cullen." I said giving her a smile.

Her smile disappeared pretending to be embarrassed. "Sorry Ms. Swan, I just enjoyed this reading assignment that's all." she said pushing the book aside.

"I will only do this once, and once only. I will give all of you until Friday to finish this novel, its only one hundred and eighty pages. Its not that long. Friday there will be a pop quiz." I said writing a memo on the board. As I was about to finish writing on the board, the school bell rang. "Alright, I'll see everyone back tomorrow." I said continuing my writing.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's velvet voice from behind me. I turned and the classroom was empty.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me for dinner tonight?" he asked. I raised and eyebrow and he laughed. "Dinner with friends is still fine with your fiancé right? We can go to Salem if you want to be out of town and not to be seen by anyone that your hanging out with you hundred and eight year old student." Edward said flashing me a smile.

I tried to reach inside my mind but I remembered Jake telling me that he has night shift today so he wont be around, "Sure, I'd love to." I replied showing him a smile. "But not too late though, there's class tomorrow." I teased.

"Oh right, a school night." he said with a light laugh. "I'll come and pick you up after school from your apartment Ms. Swan," Edward said bowing his head.

I laughed and nod my head. I watched Edward exit the room. He's always a charmer, it never fails.

After school, I drove directly home. I opened my small walk in closet to look for an outfit to go to dinner with Edward in. I decided to wear my only none work type dress, a blue square neck sleeveless dress that comes near the knee. It was the same dress that I have worn to my engagement party. I then grabbed a white blazer and placed it on. As a teen I hated fashion but with Leah around, she got me to enjoy it. She didn't scare me about shopping unlike Alice did. Leah actually made shopping fun. I slipped on my blue high heels and grabbed my white clutch. I placed my cellphone, credit card, ID, and some cash inside. I pulled my hair down from a pony tail and let it wave down my back. I took a brush and lightly combed it. As I splashed a small amount of perfume on myself, the doorbell rang. I quickly grabbed my clutch and my keys and opened the door.

There, Edward stood with a silly goofy smile across his face, standing in front of me like a perfect masterpiece created by the Gods. "Goodevening," his velvet voice sounded as he ran his long fingers through his tussled hair.

"Goodevening," I greeted. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt that the cuffs were folded to his elbow. He was also wearing a pair of black faded jeans and a pair of black leather shoes.

"You looked beautiful," he said giving my right cheek a light peck. I shivered from his cool breath and I bet I am blushing right now.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I replied flashing him a smile.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I nod my head and locked my door as we both walked side by side towards the elevator. "So where are we going?" I asked. I heard him laugh as he pressed the down button. "I know we are going to Salem but I'm just curious."

"It's a surprise and no we're not going to Salem." he laughed.

I raised an eyebrow as we stepped inside the open elevator. "Then where to?" I asked.

"Same old Bella, so impatient." he laughed. I gave him a playful punch and he took my hand. I stared at our clasped hands and sighed. He gently released his hand from mine and said, "sorry." I bit his lower lip and we both walked out of the elevator and into his vanquish.

Is it just me or am I seeing this car more often?

He opened the door for me and waited to close it until I have buckled my seat belt. The drive to our destination was silent. I look at the road but it was too dark for me to see anything. Edward then pulled into an unfamiliar unpaved road. He then parked his car in am empty parking lot of what looks like a cabin.

Where are we?

Why are we here?

I felt my heart pick up its pace and Edward touched my hand. "Breath Bella," he said in a whisper. I turned and met his sparkling golden eyes. "Is everything alright?" he asked with his eyes turning into concerned.

"Ye-yeah… where are we?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said getting out of the car.

I stepped outside of the car after he had opened it. I looked around and we were surrounded by woods.

Great.

I walked beside Edward as we approached the cabin. Is he going to try to seduce me? Because if he is, there's no way for me to run away from him. He's too fast and too strong.

Oh man… oh man!

Why did I even agree to go out to dinner with him even just as friends? What was I thinking? He gently opened the door and I gasped when I saw Alice dancing in the living room.

"Bella!" she exclaimed appearing beside me brushing her cold lips on my cheek. "You guys finally made it! I love your outfit!"

I raised an eyebrow wondering what's going on. "Hey Bella," Emmett, who was watching 'Finding Nemo' on the big screen, said.

"Hey guys," Rosalie said as she placed a bowl of food on the table. "Bella, I bet your hungry." she added.

I saw Jasper twirled Alice as they danced across the room.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward.

"Dinner, with friends." he replied with a light laugh. "We were thinking about dinner at Salem but there aren't any decent restaurants to go to. So Rose suggested for her to cook because she enjoyed it so much. Plus we didn't want you to get fired from being seen hanging out with your students."

"Of course not. I just got my teaching license." I replied letting out a nervous laugh. I saw Jasper looked at me, I am guessing he sensed my nervousness. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled and continued to dance with Alice.

"Come on," Edward said as he placed his hand on my back leading me towards the dining table. He pulled the chair back for me and I sat down. He then sat down beside me. Emmett placed the tv on paused as he sat directly across from me and Rosalie beside him. I saw Jasper lowered the music. He then appeared on the end of the table beside me and pulled the chair back for Alice. He then took his seat across from her on Edward's side.

"It'd be so much better if all of you could eat." I said as I stared at the food that Rose had made for me.

"We had enough of that at school. Don't worry about us, please Bella just eat." Alice said flashing me a smile. She then closed her eyes and I am guessing a vision is appearing. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and laughed. "Emmett you'd love this one, grizzly season starts tomorrow."

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed. "I am tired to catching small games. Edward is already mad at me for almost hunting all of the mountain lions."

"Hey mountain lions are not small games. You got to admit, they are very mouthwatering." Edward replied.

"I prefer cheetahs but they're so hard to find around here." Rosalie said while examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"I really don't care as long as I don't have to taste moose… they're disgusting." Jasper said.

I took this chance to eat the wonderful meal that Rosalie had prepared for me. The five of them continued to argue about which animals taste better. I wonder which one does taste better? After eating the food, Rose wouldn't let me clean up. She said that she can do it faster than I can. There's no argument there.

Emmett returned to watch his movie while Alice and Jasper cuddled together on the couch opposite from Emmett. Edward and I went outside to the backyard and sat on the wooden swing. "Are you cold?" he asked as I fold my arms in front of me.

"Not really," I replied. He gently took his grey jacket and placed it over my blazer. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm not what you call a space heater so it's the least I can offer you." he said with a light chuckle. I smiled and looked at the view of the lake ahead. I watched the reflection of the full moon in the water. A hint of silver and grey… so beautiful. "Thank you for coming tonight Bella." his velvet voice sounded that took me out of my trance.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world Edward," I replied giving him a smile. "you are coming to my wedding right?"

I saw him looked into the lake then back to me with his eyes overflowing with pain. I saw him tightened his lips and managed to say, "I don't know if I can Bella."

"What? I want you to be there Edward." I said barely in a whisper as I began to feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't know if I can sit there and watch you promise to love another man to be with him for as long as you both shall live. I promise to be here for you Bella, as you friend but I can not watch you marry someone else." he replied as he brushed his fingers though his hair and sighed. "I love you Bella, I would never find anyone as special as you are. I have searched for someone for more than a hundred years and believe me when I say, you're the most special woman I have ever met. But I wont let my feelings for you stand in the way of your happiness. I am not going to convince you to not marry Jacob. I am not going to try to manipulate you to chose me over him. I just want you to be happy. But I can not be there to watch you marry him."

For the first time in a very long time… worst than when Edward had left me in the woods five years ago… I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I felt tears uncontrollably steam down my cheeks. I wanted Edward to be there. I know it would be hard for him but I thought it would be a great closure. I imagined he and Jacob shaking hands calling truce but I guess that wont happen. I felt his hands cupped my face. I looked up and met his broken golden eyes. "I'm sorry Bella," he said pulling me into a hug.

* * *

**THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL RECEIVE A PREVIEW TO CHAPTER EIGHT! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from: **'TwilighterAtHeart', JasperSAYSrelax128, Adriians-Liil-Dhampiir, Karla Angulo, 101, XxtwerdbethxX, bandgeek216, The-Clumsy-Princess, caramelprincess, and misssmartypants110.**

Thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter EIGHT! ENJOY!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Edward's Point of View…_

The least thing that I ever wanted to do was to see Bella cry. Each tear drop felt like a drop of venom sipping through my veins. My nonexistent heart ached ten times as much as hers. If vampires could cry. I would be the biggest cry baby male vampire out there at this moment. I couldn't help but pull her into a hug trying to calm both of us. I could hear my siblings' concerned thoughts as they peeked through the window. I don't care if we have an audience looking at us. I never knew how much it would mean for Bella for me to be in her wedding. But I cant.

As much as I would love to watch her being escorted by her father down the isle wearing a beautiful, elegant, white gown, I couldn't. Knowing that out of all the people that she would marry, she married my family's nemesis. She knew about the legends and I felt betrayed in a way. I knew I had no control over her emotions. I can not tell her who to date nor to marry but I had hoped she would have married someone else.

I can not sit there knowing that I have lost her. I don't think I can sit there and be able to control myself to not want to rip Jacob's head off and dragging Bella out and run off with her.

I held Bella in my arms knowing that I can no longer hold her whenever I want. This is the moment that I will forever plaster in my memory. "I should bring you home now." I said in a whisper. I don't want to let her go but I must. She no longer belongs to me.

"Yeah…" Bella hesitated from releasing from my hug. I was pleased that she didn't want to be apart from me. I watched her carefully wiped the tears off her eyes. I hate seeing her shed tears. I swear to her this is the last time Bella Swan would shed tears for me.

_Bella's Point of View…_

After pulling myself together, Edward and I walked back inside the house where I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper who were starring at the tv. I could hear Nemo's voice calling for his father. "Hey you two," Alice said quickly getting up. "You're leaving already?" she asked showing a pout.

I nod my head and showed a smile, "school tomorrow, remember?" I asked.

"Oh right," Alice said with a wide smile. "see you tomorrow Ms. Swan," she said in a giggle.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Cullen." I replied. "Rose, thank you for a wonderful dinner." I said and Rosalie appeared beside me and gave me a hug. I was startled because this was the first hug Rosalie had ever given me.

"I'll see you soon Bella," she said with a polite smile.

"Goodbye Emmett… Jasper." I said just as Edward and I walk out of the door.

The drive back to my apartment was silent. I am glad it is. I am lost for words to say to Edward. He too, I guess, were lost for words. He silently parked his car in the parking lot and opened the door for me. I silently stepped out of the car and walked beside him. I was getting tired of the silence and yet I want it to be silent. Edward stood silently behind me as I insert the keys inside the knob. "Goodnight Bella." he said in a whisper as I open the door.

"Goodnight," I replied and walked side. As I was about to close the door, Edward was gone. I locked the door behind me and ran towards my bedroom window. I peeked outside and Edward's car was gone.

The irony of a love triangle, one person is bound to get hurt. I cant be selfish to want to keep both of them because I know its not possible. Sadly, Edward was the one that lost. But why does it hurt so much?

The following morning, I was woken up by the annoying alarm clock buzzing beside me. I automatically slapped it and it stopped. My head ached from all the crying back from the cabin. I've been feeling a lot like this lately. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I went to take a shower enjoying the water slightly massaging my body.

Today during class, both Edward and Alice attended. Sure Alice would be there but I was surprise to have seen Edward. I thought he would just quit school entirely after our conversation last night. Something in his eyes changed, he was more distant like he was in the photograph five years ago. I couldn't blame him.

A week had passed and his expression was still the same. He did not communicate with me except when it comes to class work. Alice never missed a single after school of hanging out in my apartment, even on sunny days, doing wedding preparations. She was taking her Made of Honor duties seriously. Alice would leave by the time Jacob would arrive for a visit.

A month had passed and things are still the same, every time I would visit the Cullens, Edward would be out hunting.

Two months had passed and only a month left before the wedding. Things were still the same and this was getting a bit ridiculous and so teenage-like behavior. I couldn't blame him because no matter how long he had walk in this planet, he is still seventeen years old. I sighed in defeat as I stared at the wedding dress that I had tried on.

Alice is such an amazing friend to pull some strings to have me placed on top of Perrine Bruyere's waiting list. My wedding dress was in within a month! Normally it would take at least six months, as Alice told me.

"It's a perfect fit!" Alice exclaimed in a relief.

I turned around to check on the back of the dress, it was amazing how it perfectly fit and look. I loved how the sun hit's the fabric making this white fabric look more off white. I saw Alice climbed on a step stool and placed the veil on tip of my head. "There, now its perfect." she said in a whisper. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Thank you Alice," I said turning to her. "for making all of this," I said pointing towards this incredible dress. "possible."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Anytime Bella, anytime." she said letting me go. "Now I am going to call Perrine and let her know that the dress was perfect!" she squeaked as she ran out of the room.

I glanced at it one more time imagining the look on Jacob's face when he sees me walking down the isle in them. I smiled at the thought of Jacob smiling as a light blush appearing on his caramel cheeks. I looked down at the dress's length and it was perfect. I know I wont stumble over it. Thanks to Alice's quick thinking.

"You look beautiful," I heard Edward's soft velvet voice.

I looked up facing the mirror and saw him standing behind me. I turned around and watched him examine the dress. "Alice's thoughts were too powerful. She was too excited and I couldn't help but see it first hand myself." he said brushing his longs fingers through his tousled hair. He then turned towards the door. "Jacob would love it on you. He would be a fool if he doesn't see how incredibly beautiful you look right now."

"Thank you," I said barely in a whisper.

I turned around and he flashed me a silly crocked little smile and then he disappeared. I sighed and walked inside Alice's massive bathroom to change out of this dress.

Two weeks had passed, I have taken a 2 weeks leave of absence, one week to prepare for the wedding and one week for the honeymoon. Jake did the same thing. Jake and I have returned to Forks. Alice would show up the weekend before the wedding. She would, however come every other day during the night to check on the progress. Friday night would be the Bacherolette party and Sunday afternoon would be the wedding. I don't see the purpose of a Bacherolette party but the girls insisted that I need to have one. Jake and the pack were also having a Bachelor party at the same night.

"Let's get this party started!" an overly excited Alice walked inside our hotel room in Port Angeles, wearing a short strapless yellow mini dress and a black five inch heels followed by the beautiful Rosalie dressed in baby blue tube top and a white botty shorts and a white pair of heels. I felt so under dressed when they walked in the room. "Bella, you are not wearing that, are you?" Alice asked showing a frown. I looked down on my flare jeans and plain white t-shirt. That was the plan, I needed to feel comfy tonight because I know we would be doing a lot of dancing. "Never fear, maid honor to the rescue!" she said pulling me into the bathroom. "Rose can you please retrieve the emergency clothes?" she asked as she sat me down in front of the vanity mirror and began to fiddle with my hair.

"Alice, must you do this?" I groaned.

"Yes, its your Bacherolette party for crying out loud. You need to be the hottest bride to be out there!" she squeaked as she brushed my hair.

"We're here!" I heard Rachel yelled!

"In the bathroom!" Alice replied. I looked in the mirror and saw Rachel, Rebeca, Emily, and Kim dressed to impress. "See what I tell you everyone is looking hot tonight and you need to be the hottest one of them all." Rachel was wearing a brown halter mid-thigh length dress with the straps on the back crossing in gold sequin. She was wearing a brown high heel shoes. For someone who had just given birth to her first child, she sure looks really amazing. So as Emily who was sporting a beautiful light green spaghiti strap dress that comes to her knees. She had a what looks like a three inch high heel shoes on. Rebeca was wearing a light brown one shoulder sleeveless top, a light pink botty shorts like Rosalie's, and a light pink three inch pumps. Kim was wearing a purple halter top, a black jean mini skirt, and a black open toe high heel shoes.

"I agree with Alice one hundred percent!" Emily said laughing.

"I got it," Rose said appearing in the room. Everyone was startled except for Alice.

"This is something to get used to," Rebecca said with a light laugh.

"Sorry," Rose said with a friendly smile. "Don't worry ladies, Alice and I would walk, act, and talk in human speed."

Alice turned the curling iron on and started with my hair. She gave my hair a more wavy look. I got to admit, it looks amazing. She left it down while Rosalie began with my make up.

"Girls, why don't all of you pick out an outfit for Bella to wear tonight." Alice said pointing towards a suitcase that Rosalie had brought with her.

"It will be our pleasure," Rachel said with a light laugh.

I groaned thinking about the outfit that they would have chosen. Knowing Rachel, it would something so skimpy… But then again, Emily would make it a little bit conservative.

"There you go Bella, you'll be the most beautiful one of all." Alice said stepping out of the way, I gasped when I saw my own reflection. I couldn't even recognize myself, I look… beautiful!

"Oh Alice! Rose! Wow!" I said carefully touching the waves of my hair and examining my face.

"I'll take that she likes it." Rose said in a giggle.

"Me too, me too," Alice added.

"We got it!" Kim excitedly said as she and the other girls walked back inside the bathroom.

"Wow Bells, if Jake could only see you right now." Emily said with a wide smile. I looked down blushing trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Here put this on!" an overly excited Rachel said handing me a white fabric. I frowned and let out a sigh as everyone walked out of the bathroom leaving me to change. I placed the silky white fabric on. I then looked in front of the mirror and starred at the white mid-thigh strapless dress I have on.

"Are you finish Bella?" I heard Alice's musical voice called.

I slowly opened the door and all I could hear 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the girls. "You look incredible!" Alice squeaked.

"To top it all off," Rachel said placing a silver tiara on my head that says, 'Bacherolette'

"Aw, thanks guys," I said pulling all of them in a group hug. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends.

"Here," Alice said handing me a pair of silver high heel shoes. I gave her a frown. "don't worry, they're very comfortable."

"Alice your just giving me a pair of death traps, I would like to be alive for my wedding." I whined.

"Come on Bella, Rose and I are here to catch you if you were to fall." Alice said handing me the evil shoes.

"Fine," I groaned.

"I'll bring some flats just in case," Rose whispered in my ear as I placed the shoes on.

"Thanks Rose," I said as she helps me up. Dang, this shoes is got to be four or five inches high. I am glad Rosalie is friendly around me and does not despise me as much anymore.

"Party!" both Rachel and Alice screamed as they linked arms. Its weird how alike they are. So full of energy. I am glad this weekend there's no vampire and werewolf rivalry. This will be a perfect weekend after all.

"Alice? Alice?" Rachel said snapping her fingers in front of a frozen Alice. "Rosalie, I think something is wrong with her!"

"She's just having a vision Rachel, she'll be alright." Rosalie said with a giggle.

Alice gasped with a concerned look across her face. "Is everything alright Alice?" Rose asked as she approached her sister. The two of them looked at each other with their lips barely moving.

"Guys?" I asked.

"Oh yes," Alice said flashing her smile. "Let's get this party started!" she enthusiastically said. I turned to Rosalie who smiled as the seven of us walked out of the hotel room.

I wonder what Alice saw in her vision? I bet its serious because she and Rose talked about it in their vampire speed and didn't share it to any of us. I need to know, I need to pull Alice aside when I get the chance.  


* * *

**THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL RECEIVE A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER NINE! SO _PLEASE_ REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone!  
Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:**XxtwerdbethxX, Holy Cross Baby, 'TwilighterAtHeart', Karla Angulo, caramelprincess, lorey1899, JasperSAYSrelax128, gvivhuit, The-Clumsy-Princess, alytigger, Mrs Robyn Cullen, and cicas33 **

Thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter NINE!  
ENJOY!  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **  


* * *

Chapter Nine

"Oh no! Not a lap dance!" I screamed as I covered both of my hands over my face. After getting off the stretch white hummer limo in courtesy of Rosalie and picking up Alicia from her hotel room, we walked inside a local strip club. The girls and I took one shot of Greygoose Vodka. I couldn't believe it when I saw both Alice and Rosalie drank the shot as well. Now an overly excited Alice and Rachel dragged me on the stage to a very physically fit… handsome… sweaty… oh gosh Bella, think Jacob… Jacob… Jacob… puppies… cute puppies…

I was seated on a bar stool as the stripper began to grind against me.

Oh gosh, Bella think… puppies… puppies… cute little… big son of a gun.

My eyes grew wide when I felt something hard against my thigh. Oh my goodness! This guy really is into his job. Bella snap out of it!

_A hundred bottles of beer on the bar, a hundred bottles of beer, you take one out and pass it around… ninety eight bottles of beer on the bar. Ninety eight bottles of beer on the bar, ninety eight bottles of hotties on the bar. _Urgh! This isn't working! How long would this man grind against me.

"Honestly, I have enough, thank you for the wonderful dance." I said getting up.

The guy flashed me a silly grin and then picked me up. "Ah!" I screamed as he wraps my legs around his waist and began to sway. This is so embarrassing. I bet my face looks like a ripe tomato by now. I saw Rachel began to snap pictures. This is going to get even worse!

After a few minutes of embarrassment, the guy had finally placed me down. I quickly and wobbly ran out of the stage as Alice walked on stage to give the guy a tip. I saw his eyes widen and Alice whispered something to him and he nod his head. Now what is this little pixie up to now?

"Tonight, L.A. Hard Bodies would like to dedicate this night to a special Bacherolette." the same dancer announced as Alice walked down.

"Alice you didn't," I said as Alice beam me with her smile.

"Ms. Isabella Swan, future Mrs. Isabella Black." he announced.

Everyone in the room clapped their hands, I shook my head trying to hide my face. "Isabella, will you please come back up here on stage along with your bridal party?"

"Go on Bella!" Emily said as she gave me a nudge.

"But your coming too even though your not at the bridal party!" I said grabbing her wrist and Kim's wrist. Rachel, Rebeca, Alicia, and Alice followed. I turned to get Rosalie but she was gone. Where did she go?

I heard whistles from the bartenders and cheers for all the ladies.

"Who is the maid of honor?" asked the guy. Alice raised her hand as she bounced up and down and one of the strippers walked up to her. "The bride is mine again." he guy said in his seductive voice. Oh gosh here goes the torture again, thankfully this time, I am not alone. I watched the other girls enjoying the lap dance from the strippers. Its official everyone had lost their minds. I guess whatever happens tonight, stays between all of us. I looked towards the entrance and saw Rosalie walking in, followed by Emmett.

Emmett?

What is he doing her tonight? He's not suppose to come until tomorrow. I saw him smile and waved his hand. I smiled and pretend to be enjoying myself. After the agonizing lap dance, I ran down the stage before that sweaty… sexy… stripper grab me for another dance.

"Emmet, what are you doing here?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Just checking up on you girls." he replied with a booming laugh. I raised an eyebrow not believing a single word that is coming out of this vampire's mouth. Emmett being here must have something to do with Alice's vision. He then handed me a shot glass, filled with alcohol. "For the bride to be." he said handing it to me. I smiled and took it from his hand and raised it up.

"To the end of single life and the wonderful future ahead." I said with a smile and drank the shot.

"Well… I must go, enjoy your evening ladies." Emmett said giving Rosalie a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

"What's going on Rose?" I asked.

"Your bachelorette party of course!" she said showing a bright smile as she ordered more drinks at the bar.

"I'm serious Rose, what did Alice see in her vision?" I asked standing behind her at the bar.

"Nothing, she was worried about our wedding present to you might not make it in on time but she was wrong. Its coming." Rose said handing me a drink. "To love," she said raising her glass up.

"To love," I said showing her a fake smile and drank my shot.

I was woken up by the bright light shinning through the massive hotel window. I groaned as I pressed my hands on my throbbing head. "Morning sunshine!" an overly ecstatic Alice squeaked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost noon," Alice replied. "Get up ladies, its time for brunch and we all need to get ready for the rehearsal dinner!" she added.

"Ten more minutes!" I heard a tired Alicia voice groaning. "My head is pounding."

"What time did we get home last night?" A tired Emily's voice asked.

"Someone please shut it! I'm tired!" Rebecca's annoyed voice sounded.

I opened my eyes and found Rosalie walking in the door, pushing a cart filled with food. Alice was standing by the bathroom all dressed and ready for the rehearsal. "Ladies up!" Alice once again said.

I was lying beside Alicia who between me and Rachel. I looked over towards the bed next to ours were Rebecca and Emily. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I think I drank too much," I groaned.

"Surprisingly no one threw up!" Rosalie said with a light laugh.

"What time did we come home?" I asked.

"Almost seven in the morning. Thankfully Emmett was here to drag all of you up here." Rosalie replied as her laughter became louder.

"Come on ladies, lets get up already. We all need to look our best for the rehearsal!" Alice begged.

I got up and walked inside the bathroom to be the first to shower. I don't want to be in the line for it later. I enjoyed the hot water cooling off my body. I began to scrub my body with a lot of body wash. That stripper was too close to me. Yuck.

I remembered taking shots after shots after Emmett had left. Looking at Rosalie and Alice's faces last night, I know they are hiding something from me. I don't know what it is but I will find out.

Lastnight, I had an incredible dream, a dream of being carried up the steps in the arms of Edward. He laid me down in bed and hummed my lullaby. He had kissed my forehead goodnight after I have told him that I loved him. He said that he loved me too and he will always be here for me.

"Bella! Your hugging all the hot water!" yelled Kim. "I don't care if you're the bride, I need a shower too!" she added.

I snapped out of my short reminiscing moment about my dream. I turned the shower off and dried my body. I then placed my robe on and wrapped the towel on my hair making a little turban. "There, its all yours." I walking out.

"Thank you," Kim said with a bright smile and walked inside. I looked around and saw the other girls eating their brunch. Rosalie handed me a plate and began to eat it.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" asked Alicia. I have forgotten that Alicia doesn't know anything about the existence of werewolves and vampires.

"Thank you but we already ate," Rosalie politely replied.

"Now Bella, since your finish showering, you're the first to be made mover." Alice announced in her perky voice.

I groaned, "Why me?" I asked.

"Not just because you're the first to finish but your also the bride." Alice replied as she grabs my hand. I dropped my fork and frowned. "Rosalie will bring some food up for you." she said pulling me out of the door. I followed Alice towards the elevator and into the last floor, she and Rosalie are staying in the presidential suite. No surprise there. She and the rest of the Cullens are staying there for this weekend.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I said as she sat me down on a short stool in front of the mirror.

"What is it Bella?" she asked as she began to fiddle with my hair. She froze and shut her eyes. When she opened it she bit her lower lip. "Bella, its nothing to worry about."

"Then why cant you tell me?" I asked getting a bit irritated.

Rosalie appeared with food in her hand. "Here you go Bella before you get hungry." Rose said placing the food in front of me and disappeared.

"Because Edward would forever be angry with me." she replied barely in a whisper. I quickly turned around to face her.

"Then now you definitely have to tell me!" I demanded.

She bit her lower lip and said, "Victoria is back…" my eyes grew wide, Victoria? Why?

"She was trying to get in the club last night. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were outside the club patrolling." My heart began to beat faster as my head began to spin. Why? Why would she return the weekend of MY wedding! "Bella, breathe…" Alice said touching my shoulders.

"The wedding is still on right? She wont disturb it?" I asked trying to fight back tears.

"I," I said pressing her index and middle finger on her forehead.

"Please tell me that wedding is still happening." I began to examine Alice's troubled face.

No!

No!

No!

"I can't see the wedding Bella, I think its something to do with the werewolves. There's too many of them!" she said shaking her head. "Bella please don't cry," Alice said appearing in front of me giving me a tissue paper. I hadn't realized that tears were uncontrollably steaming down my cheeks. "Edward swears that nothing will happen to your wedding. He and my family will stop Victoria."

"Edward… Edward is here?" I asked between sobs.

Alice nod her head, "He arrived last night along with the rest of my family." she said.

My heart began to pick up its pace once more.

First, Victoria is back. Seeking revenge for her mate's death

Second, Alice can no longer the see the future of my wedding if it were to happen or not.

Third, Edward was here, after swearing he wouldn't come.  


* * *

**Comments and questions are more than welcome and much appreciated!  
THOSE WHO COMMENT, AS ALWAYS, WILL RECEIVE A PREVIEW TO CHAPTER TEN!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone!  
Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:  
**JasperSAYSrelax128, Holy Cross Baby, Karla Angulo, cicas33, XxtwerdbethxX, Mrs Robyn Cullen, 'TwilighterAtHeart', The-Clumsy-Princess, cjtwilight, and caramelprincess,**

Thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter TEN! ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Jake asked in a whisper as I walked inside the female cabin with him trailing behind me carrying my suitcase.

"Yeah," I replied turning around giving him a kiss of assurance.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Alicia said linking my arm with hers.

"We got it from here Romeo," Kim said taking my suitcase from Jake.

"We will see you in a few minutes," Alice added as the girls and I walked upstairs. As I was about to open the door, the door swung open with an overly excited Leah attacked me with her massive hug.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. She then squint her nose. "vampire scent," she said in a whisper. I saw her took in a deep breath and showed a smile. The rest of the girls walked in. "well, I got to go see if the boys need anything." Leah said with a smile. Both Alice and Rosalie flashed her a friendly smile. The two of them also weren't breathing. "Bye ladies!" Leah said and walked out the room.

"She's happy today," Emily said with a light laugh.

"Too happy if you ask me," Rebecca added.

"So, ladies, time to change!" Alice excitedly said.

Twenty minutes later, the girls and I walked downstairs. Just as we were about to walk out the back door, we were greeted by Sam who lead us to the site where Jake and I would exchange our vows.

There, I saw Jake standing in a semi circle with Embry, Quil, and Claire. Where are the others? Jake didn't look too happy. Did something happened?

"Sam, where are the other guys?" I asked Sam who looked down in his shoes. "Sam?"

"They're probably still drunk from last night," Sam replied with a nervous laugh. He's lying to me!

Wait, where did Leah go?

I looked over to Jake who met my eyes, he looked torn. What's going on? I looked over to Alice who was talking in her cellphone, she let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Alicia, Rachel, Rebecca? Can you girls please help Rose and I get the flowers from the van? It finally arrived." Alice said.

The girls excitedly followed her just as Jake approached me. "Jacob, what's going on?" I demanded as I tried to fight back tears. They're hiding something from me. I just know it!

"Bells, relax…" Jake said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Then why isn't anyone telling me what's going on?" I replied between sobs.

"There, there, sweetie. Its normal for the bride to be a little overworked." Emily said rubbing my back.

"This is not about the wedding Emily," I said looking at Jake who was staring at Sam. "Where are the others? And Leah?"

Jake let out a heavy sigh and kissed both of my hands. "The guys and I went running last night after the bach party and we came across a new scent."

"Victoria," I said between my teeth.

"That's what Ed-Edward said." Jake replied as he dropping my hands and pulling me back into a tight hug.

"Edward is here?" I asked confused. "You saw him?"

"He was the one who actually came up to us and told us about the woman this morning." Jake replied. "I didn't believe him at first but when Sam…" Jake said turning to face Sam.

"I came across her this morning on my way home. She was swift, she got away quick." Sam said shaking his head.

"When I arrived here this morning, Edward and his entire coven were here, except for Rosalie and Alice." Jake said as he rubs the back of his neck.

_Jacob's flashback…_

My heart began to pick up its pace as the pack and I arrived at the cabin. What if Bella doesn't show up and change her mind about marrying me? Edward is back after all but she assured me that she loves me and would want to marry me and spend the rest of our lives together.

Lastnight's bach party was out of this world. Howling and drinking all night. We went to a strip club and boy… if Rachel only saw Paul lastnight, she would kick him out of bed for months! He was acting more like the bachelor than one of the groomsmen.

The guys and I stopped and began to sniff when we caught a scent of something too sweet. We cautiously walked a littler further, I know that scent, it's the Cullen. I know they're here for the wedding. We shouldn't be too surprised. There standing at the porch of the male cabin was Edward with Dr. Fang and Dr. Fang's wife. Standing by the trees were Jasper and Emmett who was cautiously looking around.

I saw Dr. Fang walked up to me with a smile across his face. "Goodmorning gentlemen, Jacob… thank you for having us here." he said extending his hand. I took his hand and shook it.

"It was Bella's request as much to my dismay." I replied.

"I know," he replied as his smile disappears and turned to Sam. "Sam, you saw her lastnight?"

"Er," Sam replied, confused. "Bella? No."

"No, the woman, Victoria." Carlisle replied. Whose Victoria? I remember Bella vaguely mentioned her to me when I asked about her bite mark. I thought it had come from Edward but she told me that it came from another vampire who the Cullens had killed and he had a mate named Victoria.

"What's going on?" I asked looking back and fourth between Carlisle and Sam.

"I am assuring you Jacob that we are not here to stop the wedding or what-so-ever. We are happy for Bella to have found someone but we might have a little problem." Carlisle replied and Edward appeared beside him.

"The woman, Victoria, she's back. We have been tracking her lastnight. I swear Jacob, I wasn't planning to come to the wedding. But when Alice… When Alice called me and told me about her vision. I had no choice but to come back. I know how much you mean to Bella." Edward said as he looked straight into my eyes. I can see pain in his eyes. I know we both loved the same woman and we both knew one has to get hurt and its not me. "We are a little short handed."

"What do you mean, short handed?" I asked.

"Victoria created newborns and they're all spread throughout the forest. We have killed seven of them so far." Edward said turning towards his father figure. "And there are about a dozen left."

"Newborns?" Paul asked.

"Newly reacted Vampires, very strong but naïve." Carlisle explained. I heard Emmett chuckled.

"Well why cant you kill them if they're stupid like you say they are?" I asked.

"Because we're a little short handed." Edward replied. "All we ask is if some of you would like to fight along with us, during this day of peace between our covens. I swear once we killed them off, you can leave Victoria to us and the wedding will go on. You have my word."

"We got it, I've been craving for some action." Seth excitedly said. "I'll go call Leah, I know she's been dying to kill some leech."

"I'll go," Paul said as he Brady and Collin walked after Seth.

"I'll send Leah once she arrives." Sam added.

"Thank you," Edward said bowing his head. "I swear, nothing will ruin this day." he said as all of them disappeared into the forest.

_End 's point of view…_

"How long have they been in the forest?" I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Three hours, tops." Jacob replied.

"I guess they're pretty successful because look at all that smoke." Sam said pointing at three different smoke stacks in the forest.

"How can this be happening?" I asked as I sat on the front porch steps of the boys' cabin. Jake sat down beside me and placed his arms around my shoulder.

"Bells, its alright. Everything will be alright." he said kissing the top of my head.

A pained wolf howled and Jacob quickly got up. I turned to look at Sam who had transformed into his wolf form. "What's going on?" I asked getting up beside Jacob. Jacob clasped his hands with mine as he starred at Quil. Quil nod then turned to Claire and kissed her cheek.

"Stay here with Emily okay Clairebear," he said in a whisper. Claire nod her head and ran towards Emily. Emily held her hand as Quil went behind a tree and was then replaced by a massive wolf.

Another howl sounded, this time, three werewolves howled. Jake dropped my hand and starred away to the forest. "Jake?" I asked shaking him. "What's going on?"

"Leah, she's hurt." Jake replied.

"Are the others?" I asked as my heart began to beat even faster.

"Collin and Brady are hurt as well… they're new. They're inexperienced." Jake said as he turned to me.

"Go! Go help them!" I said pushing his hand.

"I need to stay here with you," he said as his eyes became torn.

"Alice and Rosalie are here, just go!" I said pushing him. He gave my lips a quick kiss and ran towards the forest.

I then felt a pair of cold hands on my shoulder, I turned and it was Alice. "I heard, Edward is hurt as well." Alice said barely in a whisper.

"What?" I asked disbelief. "Why aren't you and Rosalie helping them?"

"Because were told to stay put and to protect you and the others." Alice replied in a whisper as Alicia who doesn't know about the situation walked up to us. "Edward will be alright. He had fought others our kind countless of times, he'll be alright."

I began to hear series of howling. "Don't you guys think we should go inside because it sounds like there are a lot of wild wolves out there." Alicia said as she approached us.

"I think that's a great idea," Emily said with a smile as she brought Claire inside followed by a terrified Alicia.

"Come on Bella," Rachel said touching my hand. I watched Rebecca and Rosalie walking inside with bouquet of flowers in their arms.

I looked back and saw a werewolf running towards us. He then appeared in his human form and it was Seth, naked. He quickly hid behind the trees to slip on his basketball shorts and reappeared. "Alice, Carlisle asked for you assistance," Seth quickly said.

Alice creased her forehead, "For what Seth?" Alice's concerned musical voice sounded.

"Edward, he's hurt badly. The woman got to him. I tried to get her away from him as much as I can but she was too strong." Seth explained. "And Jacob," My eyes widen when he mentioned Jacob's name.

"What about Jacob?" I asked Seth.

"He… he fell in the river and never came back out." Seth replied.

I felt my heart ripped out of its socket and repeatedly stumped on. I didn't know what was going on but the next thing I knew, I was running towards the woods. No this can not be happening!

I saw Alice appeared in front of me trying to stop me. "Bella, your only human, what can you do? You're more likely to become the target than a competitor!" she shrieked grabbing my hand to pull me back to the cabin.

"Alice let go!" I yelled as I tried to pry my hand off of hers.

"No Bella, this time you stay behind." she said as she gave my hand to Seth. "I'm going." she said and turned to Seth. "Don't let her out of your site." she ordered. Seth nod his head and we both watch Alice disappear into the forest.

Oh God, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to any of them. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something were to happen. This is all my fault. I had to get myself involved in this vampire-werewolf world.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE if you want to read a sneak peek of chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone!  
WOW! Thank you so much for all the overwhelming reviews from:  
**Holy Cross Baby**, **Jacobfan233**,** SamS01, alytigger, TheEvilAshleyness, XxtwerdbethxX, gabzCoatz, 'TwilighterAtHeart', JasperSAYSrelax128, caramelprincess, Alinaa-xx, gvivhuit, cicas33, Chrissyvs, Mrs Robyn Cullen, **and** lorey1899 **

You guys **ROCK! **This is the most review this fan fic has ever gotten! **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! **

I got so overly excited like Alice when it comes to shopping spree, that I decided to release the next chapter sooner than I have planned!

Anyway, thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter ELEVEN! ENJOY!  


* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

Chapter Eleven

_Edward's Point of View…_

These newborns are stronger than I have realized, we have underestimated them. I watched Paul, Collin, and Brady burn their third new born. They are enjoying killing off their share. I turned towards Leah, Brady, and Embry; the three of them are a great tag team, they have killed off four. Leah was gloating to Embry that she might be a girl but she had killed two out of four all by herself. Embry wasn't too happy about Leah being all big headed. Carlisle and Esme tag teamed on theirs. They have killed off two. I saw Jasper got bitten by a twelve year old Vampire. After she bit him, she surrendered. Carlisle, who believes that everyone have a heart, spared her. Jasper had killed off three on his own. Emmett had killed two and was frustrated because he believes that he should be able to kill more. I myself, managed to kill three. I turned to Leah who was doing her "Wolf Dance" because she had just killed her third one.

"Leah watch out!" I yelled when an unexpected newborn attacked her from behind. There, she lied on the ground. Collin tried to jumped into the newborn but he too, wasn't strong enough was thrown more than a hundred feet away into Brady and the two of them were stopped by an oak tree before snapping its trunk. That's got to hurt badly.

The newborn then disappeared just when Sam arrives. _**'Where is it?' **_he asked concerned after seeing Leah's lifeless wolf form on the ground. _**'Lee-lee' **_he said torn.

"He's out there somewhere," I said pointing behind Leah.

'_**I'm here,' **_Jacob's wolf form appeared behind Sam. _**'Leah!' **_he said. He turned around where Brady and Collin were also on the ground not moving. I noticed how connected the pack were, when one person is hurt, they could all feel the same pain in their eyes and mind.

"Edward watch it!" I heard Jasper said. I turned and felt a heavy punch. I fell on the ground and suddenly felt a sharp teeth piercing my skin. Venoms are the most painful thing you could ever feel, next to death. For almost a hundred years, I have forgotten how venoms felt once it runs through your blood stream. I groaned in pain as Emmett pried the newborn off of them.

"Damn it come back!" Emmett called.

I heard Jacob let out a loud growl. _**'He's mine! These no good blood suckers have no right to ruin my wedding!' **_he furiously said as he followed the newborn deep into the forest with Seth trailing behind him.

_Bella's Point of View…_

The girls and I were coupe inside the cabin. Afraid to leave. Rosalie starred at the massive window with her lips tightly pressed together the entire time. I ran towards the window after hearing Seth's howling. It must be really serious. I need to know what's going on. I need to see if Edward is alright. I need to see if Jake was found. "This place officially gives me the creeps." Alicia said walking in the living room. Rosalie stayed still, still looking out the window.

"Oh hun, you will get used to it." Emily said with a light giggle.

"Your no longer in Pullman, welcome to Forks." Rachel said with a giggle.

Alicia let out a nervous laugh, "Guys don't scare her please or else she'll never visit again." I said showing a pout.

"That's no fun," Rachel said with a light laugh.

"I don't care," Alicia said slouching on the couch. "Aren't we suppose to start rehearsing?"

"We will once everyone gets back," Rebecca replied as she sat next to Alicia.

"Where did they go?" Alicia asked. "They were outside when we got here."

"Probably out hunting that's why you can hear werewolves howling." Emily joked.

While the girls talk, I took this opportunity to slip out of the back door and ran towards the woods. I ran as fast as I can before Rosalie nor Seth realized I was gone. "Take my hand!" I heard Edward's velvet voice from downstream. I followed his voice, I bet its Jacob he's trying to save. "Just trust me!" he yelled.

"Edward? Jacob?" I called as I unsuccessfully docked through the branches. I stumbled numerous times before I could see the river.

_Edward's point of view…_

"Are you alright son?" I heard Carlisle asked as he help me get up. My body felt like a thousand needles were successfully piercing through it.

"Yeah," I replied getting up. "Where's Jacob?" I surprised myself worried about the man who is in a couple of hours would take my beloved Bella away from me.

"Seth said he fell in the river after the newborn attacked him. That newborn is a strong one. He got away again." Carlisle replied.

I closed my eyes trying to search for the mind of either Jacob or the newborn. Just to the peek of the mountain, I could hear the thoughts of the newborn filled with thirst. Just down the stream, I could see images of Bella. "Jacob." I said snapping out of my concentration.

"Where is he?" Sam asked still in his wolf form.

"Down stream, I got him. I'm faster." I said sprinting away. "The newborn is up the mountain!" I called as I ran. I cant let anything happen to Jacob. I do not want Bella to shed any tears today. Today, if she were to shed tears. Its tears of joy, not pain. I will take in all the pain myself.

I finally located Jacob's thoughts. He was worried about Bella if something were to happen to him. He had broken a couple of limbs which was giving him a hard time to swim. He thought about just floating along the river until his limbs heals. Is he kidding me? There's no time. I looked just a few feet away, there was a waterfall. "Jacob!" I called.

'_**Edward?' **_he asked in a weak tone still in his wolf form.

"Turn back to our human self, it'll be easier for me to get you!" I called.

'_**I can't, I don't have enough strength.' **_he replied.

I saw a branch ahead that was swaying towards the water. I quickly jumped into it and stretched my hand. "Take my hand!" I called as he was approaching me.

'_**I can't, I'm too heavy.' **_he replied.

"Trust me!" I yelled once again. I saw Jacob lift his paw and I grabbed him and pulled him with all my might. He was right, he was heavy but I was strong. I pulled him into an overgrown dry grass. Jacob slowly returned to his human form. I quickly took my trench coat off of me and placed it over him.

"Thank you, I owe you one." he said as he coughs out water.

"No you don't owe me anything," I said sitting beside him. "But just do me one favor though." I said barely in a whisper.

"What?" Jacob asked looking at me.

I turned to face him, "Please take great care of Bella and please keep her happy."

I saw Jacob pressed his lips together and stuck his hand out. "I will definitely do that." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella's frantic voice sounded. I turned as she appeared behind the trees.

"Bella," Jacob said struggling to get up. I helped him up and let him lean against me for support. He placed the trench coat around his waist.

**Note to self: **Let Jacob keep the coat, no matter how expensive it is.

I saw Bella launched her body towards Jacob. Jacob hissed with pain and Bella stepped back. "It's alright sweetheart," he said as Bella carefully hugged him. It pained me to watch Bella embrace Jacob. I looked away as I let the two of them have their moment.

"Edward," I heard Bella's voice chimed behind me. I turned and met her smiling face. That's what I want to see from her, a smile. I showed her a weak smile. She then pulled me into a hug. "thank you. Thank you for saving Jacob." she said and slowly let me go.

"Anytime," I replied.

'_**He's coming your way Edward!' **_I heard Emmett's alarming thoughts echoed in my head.

'_**Human! I smell human!' **_a frantic newborn's thoughts echoed.

"He's coming!" I snapped.

"The newborn?" Jacob asked, confused. "I thought the others might have taken care of him."

"Apparently he got away." I hissed. Reading from Emmett's thoughts, this newborn was very slick. Somehow he knew what everyone's next move was.

I heard Jacob let out a light growl. "Get Bella out of here, now!" I said.

"Come on Bella, hop on my back." Jacob said as he grabs Bella's hand.

"But Jake, your hurt!" Bella protested.

"Bella just get on, I need to get you out of here!" Jacob replied. Bella met my gaze and I nod my head.

"Don't be stubborn Bella, just go!" I demanded.

Bella climbed on Jacob's back and all of a sudden the newborn appeared in front of us. He was quick. "Human." he said with his eyes sparkles with lust as the venom in his mouth began to drip.

I growled and launched towards the newborn. The next thing I knew, I was flying more than a hundred feet in the air and into an oak tree, snapping its trunk. I groaned in pain but I must get up and try to stop it from getting to Bella. I wobbled as I get up. There I saw Jacob on a crouch down position hovering above Bella who was lying on the ground groaning from pain.

"Bella," I said in a whisper.

I looked over to Jacob who met my gaze. We both let out a growl and launched towards the newborn tearing its arms apart. I then felt another impact from his strong legs, sending both Jacob and I on another flight. I felt the ground began to shake, I opened my eyes and saw the newborn launching towards me. "No!" I heard Bella's voice yelled.

"No Bella!" I said as the newborn snapped his teeth on Bella's neck. I heard Bella screamed with pain. I quickly got up and pulled the newborn off of her. I watched Bella fell on the ground as Emmett and the others finally arrived.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob's frantic vice echoed. "Bella!"

Bella continued to scream for pain as the venoms quickly sipped through her veins bringing it to her heart.  


* * *

**Sorry to leave it at this but I promise, the next chapter will be longer and I will update probably by Sunday or maybe sooner =) **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone!

**YAY! **We made it over 100 reviews! 101 to be exact!

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from**: cicas33, 'TwilighterAtHeart', JasperSAYSrelax128, Holy Cross Baby, AutumnOtts, ghostbunnieseatcheese, XxtwerdbethxX, xXKatieCullenXx, caramelprincess, Karla Angulo,** and** misssmartypants110 **

Anyway, thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter TWELVE! ENJOY!

**  
Author's note: **Please check out my friend, Tati's fan fic. She's an amazing writer and I am helping her a little bit on it. (.net/s/5368932/1/Paparazzi ) If the link doesn't work her story is under MY FAVORITES: Paparazzi.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

_Bella's Point of View…_

The venom was as excruciating as before. When James had bit me the pain was not as strong as this one. I am guessing depending on the location from where you were bitten. I couldn't help but scream hoping the pain would go away but it just made things worse.

"You have to do it again, just like before Edward." I heard Carlisle's voice sounded. "She doesn't have much time!"

"I told you Edward I have seen it in my vision. Its still clear as ever, its now or never." I heard Alice's chiming voice sounded.

What is she talking about, what vision?

The pain burned even more. I felt a warm hand pinning my left hand down and a cold hand pinning my right hand. I felt like I was between fire and ice.

"Edward!" I heard Jacob's pleading voice said. "I can't lose her Edward, please…" Jacob said. I could hear his heart breaking in his voice. "Please…"

Jacob…

_Edward's point of view…_

'_**Please Edward,' **_I heard Jacob's pleading thoughts as he tried to pin Bella's left hand down and I pinning her right hand. Bella was uncontrollably thrashing her body on the ground. It's the only way for her to not break any bone. I turned to Carlisle who was placing a bandage around Leah's broken limbs.

'_**You have to do it son, the venoms is so close to her heart!' **_Carlisle thought.

"Edward damn it! Just save her already! You're the one who doesn't want this life for her!" Jacob snapped. I looked up and met his pained face. "Bella told me about it, when you two first got together!" Jacob quickly said as he stroke Bella's hair. _**'I love her Edward and I know you love her too. We both know she loves the two of us. Please, you cant' have her taken away like this. If you wont do it for me please do it for Charlie. She's all he has left.' **_

I felt my brain filling up with this torn decision. This was my chance to get Bella back in my life. She can become like one of us just like she had previously wanted. I can show and offer her the world. What if she'll never forgive me for taking her life away? No, she will forgive me if it takes forever for her to do so.

And Charlie… Bella is the only family he has left. She's the purpose of his existence. I can not take that away from him. Charlie is old, he might have just a few years left so I wont feel as guilty of taking something away from him. If I do, Jacob will not have Bella because the whole werewolf-vampire rivalry. Then my family will have our own personal Volturi named Jacob Black.

I looked down at Bella's restless body. The venoms must be close into completely stopping her heart. She might not have much time. Edward think! Think! Do you want to be selfish and get your way? Being a little selfish wont hurt anyone. I turn to Jacob who gave Bella's cheek a light peck.

'_**I'm sorry Bella,' **_he thought.

I felt my nonexistent heart ached as I turned to Alice who met my gaze. She pressed her lips together and nod her head.

_Bella's point of view…_

A few minutes of silence, I heard Edward's broken voice said, "I'm sorry Alice." I felt a pair of cold lips kissing my forehead and then I heard the most angelic voice whispered. "Don't worry Bella, this isn't the end for you." as I felt the same cold pair of lips against the site where the new born had bitten me and then a gentle sucking began.

"Edward…" I said in a whisper and began to feel light headed and I suddenly drifted away.

I was woken up by a constant beeping noise. I slowly opened my eyes and wasn't surprised I was in a hospital. I stared at the annoying heart monitor and then around the room. I smiled when I saw Jacob who was lightly snoring on the couch. I pressed my left hand on my throbbing head. "Urgh," I groaned thinking that I have managed to avoid hospitals for the last five years. Now, of all the days of my life. It has to be the weekend of my wedding!

OH MY GOODNESS! THE WEDDING!

I let out another groan of frustration and suddenly, Jacob appeared beside me. "Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Jake, the wedding? What day is it?" I asked.

Jake sighed and shook his head, "You're hurt and your worried about the wedding?" he asked confused.

"Of course, we're suppose to get married!" I replied.

"Bella, honey, its Monday, you were in and out of it for the past two days." Jacob said as he stroke my hair.

"Jake, what about our deposit? Its nonrefundable." I replied as I tried to sit up.

"Relax," he said lightly pressing my body back down. I gave up because my body ached so much. "don't worry about the money. Alice took care of it. She was very convincing when she talked to the managements."

I have to remind myself to thank Alice when I see her again. Not just trying to fix the aftermath but helping me prepare this wedding.

"What about the guests? My dad? How's my dad?" I asked. I could hear the stupid heart monitor erratically beat just like my heart beat.

"Bella, calm down," Jacob said as he kissed my forehead. "he's fine. He told the guest that we will reschedule the wedding. Rene and Phil are here as well. They're in the cafeteria getting something to eat with your dad."

"How's Leah?" I asked. I remembered her being bandaged by Carlisle.

"She's healing as we speak," Jake replied.

"Where's Alicia?"

"She's fine, Emily dropped her off the airport this morning," Jake said creasing his forehead. "The Cullens returned to Portland this morning as well."

"All of them?" I asked. Jake shook his head, "who stayed? Alice?" I asked. Alice wasn't the one I was thinking of staying behind. I wanted Edward to have stayed behind. I saw Jake looked towards the door and I turned to where he was starring at. There, Edward stood. "Edward…" I said barely in a whisper. My heart began to beat faster as I examined Edward's concerned face.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"I was just leaving," Jacob said getting up. "I need to go get her parents and let them know she's awake." Jacob said as he kissed my forehead and walked towards the door. I saw him shook Edward's hand and walked out. Edward walked in the door as Jacob closed the door behind him. What was the about?

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked standing at the foot of my bed.

I looked over at the heart monitor that was still beeping erratically. Stupid heart monitor! "Bella?" Edward's velvet voice once again sounded.

"I'm fine," I said forcing myself to sit up. Edward quickly appeared on my side helping me sit. I felt a wave of static ran through my veins from his touch.

I look at Edward whose face had surprise plastered all over it while starring at the palms of his hands. "Edward?" I asked.

Edward looked up and met my eyes. "I'm sorry," he said sitting on the bed by my waist. "I came here to apologize, for taking so long to take you out of pain." he said starring at my hands.

"Edward-"

"No Bella, let me finish, please." he pleaded. I nod my head. "You have lost a lot of blood, more than before. I wanted to be selfish to let you turn into one of us but then I thought about your father; how he would lose the only person that brings him so much happiness," he sighed. "I would never find anyone like you, ever. But I have to be selfless and let you live a normal life as much as it pained me." he slowly said while caressing my cheek. "Jacob and I talked for the last two days and I came to learn a bit about him. I learned how much he loves you and how much you mean to him. He can give you everything that I cant. Sure financially I can provide that for you. Sure love and care I can give for you but I can not provide you one thing. A family." I watched him bit his lower lip and grabbed both of my hands and brought it to his lips lightly brushing it with his cold lips. "He told me that one of the reasons you decided to become an educator is, its because of your love with children."

I smiled thinking about my days baby sitting Claire and Sam and Emily's son Sam Jr. I enjoyed watching over them and teaching them. Sam Jr. who actually learned his first word during my watch.

"Jacob told me," he said dropping my hands. "he noticed that something had been bothering you lately. He had asked me about it but I told him I don't know what has been bothering you. Then this morning, I realized you must be upset about me not coming to your wedding." he then brushed his fingers on my hands. "Are you? I mean are you really that upset about me not coming to your wedding?"

I looked into his golden eyes and sighed. "Yes,"

"Bella, what if the situation is reversed? What if I plead you to come to my wedding?" he asked. I felt my heart began to pick up its pace once more, I know the heart monitor is protesting right now. "I will take that as the same reply as I have given you." he said kissing my forehead. "I got to go, your parents are outside anxious to see you."

"Edward please don't-" Edward cut me off by caressing my cheek with his left hand.

"Get well soon Bella," he said and swiftly walked out the room.

The door burst open as the frantic Rene enters the room followed by Charlie and Phil. "Oh Bella sweetheart, we were so worried!" Rene exclaimed. I hissed because of the pain. I touched my neck where the newborn had bit me and it was covered.

"Mom, relax. I'm alright." I said giving her a smile. I turned towards the door and Jacob wasn't there. "Where's Jacob?"

"Outside, talking to Edward." Rene said holding both of my hands.

I wonder what the two of them are discussing about?

"I was glad Carlisle was there to help you Bells." Charlie spoke as he stand opposite side of the bed as mom.

"What happened?" I asked. I never had the chance to ask Jacob nor Edward on what excused they have used to what had happened to me.

"You don't remember sweetheart?" Rene asked.

I shook my head and turned to my dad, "Jacob said that he and the boys went to the woods to go cliff diving. Leah decided to join them and you didn't want to be left behind. Instead of jumping into the water, you tripped and rolled down the cliff. Thankfully Carlisle was there with his wife and Edward walking along First Beach." Charlie replied.

"And Leah?" I asked.

"She jumped into the water," Charlie said as he creased his forehead. "I swear all of you need to be more careful. She fell into the water breaking her leg."

"She's a fast healer," I said barely in a whisper.

"But your not." my mom said as she kissed my forehead. "Why don't you get some more rest." she said as she pats my hand.

I let out a light laugh and replied, "All I've been doing is rest." I looked over towards the door where Jacob was entering. He looked frustrated and yet confused. "Hey Jake," I said patting the space next to me. He showed a weak smile and sat down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better," I said and turned towards my parents. I gave my mom and smile and she smiled back.

"I think we should give these two some privacy." my mom said as she guides my dad and Phil out of the room.

"Now Jake, what's the matter?" I asked as I grabbed his warm hand.

"You're in the hospital Bella, that's what's wrong." he said with a light chuckle.

"Jake," I said as I gave his shoulder a playful punch. "I know you better than that, something is wrong."

He let out a sigh and gave my hand a light squeeze. "I love you Bella but something tells me that we are not going to get married."

What? What is he talking about?

I felt my heart began to pick up its pace and the heart monitor once again began to protest. "What?" I said in a gasp. "What? Are you changing your mind about marrying me?" I surprisingly asked. My head began to spin from what Jake had just said and the from the annoying heart monitor.

"Bella relax," Jacob said as he touched my hand looking at the heart monitor. Just like my mind and body, the heart monitor wasn't calm. "Bella," he said with his face just inches away from me. "I… I don't want hours, days, weeks, months, or years from now for either one of us to have doubts and us ending in divorce. I want this marriage to be a sure thing. I… I have talked to the guys as well." Jake said as he bits his lower lip.

"About what?" I asked barely in a whisper.

"Imprinting…" Jake replied as he face reveals a face of a man in pain.

_Imprinting_, like how the Quelluets find their mates… Mates that the nature wants them to be with. Jake had never imprinted on me, that means, someday soon will come along… and he…and he will eventually imprint and… leave me.

* * *

**Reviews please =)** [_those who review... will receive a sneak peek of chapter 13!_]


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for all the overwhelming reviews from:** Holy Cross Baby, AutumnOtts, AnonyMOUSE, NoPen, Adriians-Liil-Dhampiir, , meglvsu, gvivhuit, JasperSAYSrelax128, 'TwilighterAtHeart', cicas33, XxtwerdbethxX, Mrs Robyn Cullen, misssmartypants110, caramelprincess, Jacobfan233, Phoenix Marie Corvin **and **Karla Angulo **

Anyway, thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter THIRTEEN! ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

_Bella's point of view…_

"Have you… have you imprinted?" I asked as I met his eyes.

Jacob pressed his lips together and shook his head. "And you are worrying about this now? You should have thought about it before we got together and we could have both saved ourselves with all these regrets…" I said barely in a whisper looking down.

I felt Jake's massive hand lift my chin and I once again met his eyes. "You think I regret being with you and falling in love with you?" I nod my head. "Well… I don't. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. You are my first true love. I don't want you to suffer like Leah." he pressed his lips together and from the corner of his mouth he said the unthinkable. "I want you to make this decision. Either you want to be with someone else, I don't care if its with Edward. He's not that bad of a guy. Or you want to stick with me but I can not guarantee that you wont get hurt once imprinting comes in the way, it wont be easy." he said stroking my cheeks with his warm hands. "I love you so much Bella and I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you Jacob." I said pulling him into a hug.

"But," Jacob said lightly pushing me away from him. "I still want you to think about it." he stroke my hair once more and kissed my forehead. "Please promise me." he said in a whisper. All I could do was to nod my head from his request.

I was released from the hospital two days later, I was glad because I hate hospitals. There was never a day that I had no visitors. Mainly from the pack from LaPush. Alice came to visit along with Rose who brought food. I had a cast on my left leg from the impact of being thrown on the ground like a rag doll by the newborn. I had contacted the principal of Portland High and have told her the news of my postponed wedding because of an accident I had. She fully understand but still expect for me to be in school for my shift at the end of the week. For the rest of the week, I have spent it at home, in Forks with Charlie. Jacob returned to Portland because of his job.

I took this opportunity to spend this time to think about Jacob's request. It's harder than I have imagined.

True, I was in love with two different men.

**Both came from two different worlds. **

Jacob, a member of the Quileute tribe with a shape shifter in his genes. Edward, a vampire for almost a century who belong to a coven of vegetarian vampires.

**Both have different lifestyles.**

Jacob lives in a more reserve area but accompany with humans. They blend in well without any percussions.

Edward is reserve as well but lives in a coven of six other vampires. They try to blend in with humans but there are some percussions.

**Both will offer me two different futures.**Jacob can offer me a can not offer me a family.

But both offer me the same amount of love and devotion. Except with Jake who imprinting will surely get in a way.

I sighed and starred at the ceiling.

Returning to work was tough, Jake couldn't drop me off because he has yet to have a privilege to change his schedule because he's still the "new guy" at his job. So Esme volunteered to drop me off to school in Carlisle's Mercedes. She happily volunteered after I have told her not to. She said that if one of the Cullen kids bring me to school, it will stir up speculations so I couldn't do anything but to accept.

"How are you feeling Bella?" she asked as she looked over to me while she drove over the speed limit.

I looked down at my cast and sigh. "Better," I replied. I felt a pair of cold hands touching my hand. I looked over to Esme who had a warm smile across her face.

"You'll be fine sweetheart." she said and pulled into the front office. She didn't walk out of the car because she didn't want to be noticed. "Have a great day, Bella." she said as I gathered my messenger bag.

"Thank you Esme," I said and smiled as I closed the door. I took my crutches and slowly made my way up the front steps.

"Let me help you Miss Swan," I heard Emmett's husky voice said. I looked beside me and there stood Emmett with a goofy grin across his face and Rosalie behind him.

I looked up the steps and saw Ms. Hunter, the principal standing by the corridors. "Let me carry your bag Miss Swan," Rosalie said loud enough for Ms. Hunter to hear. Ms. Hunter smiled. I handed Rosalie my messenger bag and Emmett placed his hand on my back to make sure I wont fall. If I do, I know he would catch me.

"Goodmorning Bella, and Mr. and Ms. Cullen." Ms. Hunter said as we walked passed her.

"Goodmorning Miss Hunter." I said in sync with Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett opened the corridors as I paddled my way inside. "Thanks guys," I said as I continue to paddle my crutches. "Where are the others?"

"Jasper went to walk Alice to class." Rosalie simply replied. I let out a chuckle and finally made it to my classroom. I paddled directly towards my desk and Rosalie placed my messenger bag on the table.

"Thank you," I thanked with a smile.

"Anytime," Rosalie and walked out of the room grabbing Emmett's hand. I looked around my classroom and saw almost all my students were here. I looked towards the door and saw Alice danced inside.

"Goodmorning Miss Swan," Alice said as she walked pass my desk.

"Morning Miss Cullen." I replied and looked towards the door. No one followed her. I was sure Edward would be trailing behind her.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Edward did not come in. The class had ended and I guess he won't be at school this morning. I watched my students leave the room and saw Alice was the last person to exit. "Alice?" I asked.

She turned around with a frown on her face. "I know what your going to ask me Bella." she replied and showed a weak smile. "He's not returning to school. Esme pulled his records out this morning after she dropped you off. She told the office that Edward had been accepted to Juilliard. Of course, she showed the proper documentation made by a good friend of ours."

"So where's Edward really?" I asked.

Alice bit her lower lip. I have never seen her this down before. "He's at home, his future is unsure. He is thinking about leaving for Denali, maybe Europe, or even South America. Of course, Carlisle and Esme wont stand in the way for him to go off on his own. But… but I don't want him to go."

"Oh Alice," I said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

"No, it's not Bella." she said as she lightly push me away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she walked out of class. I slowly sat down on my chair and sigh.

Esme did not tell me anything this morning when she had dropped me off. I guess she's just protecting Edward.

The school day had slowly ended and Jacob came to pick me up. He helped me up to my apartment and cooked me dinner. "So how was your day?" he asked as he sat across from me on the dining table.

"It was okay," I replied as I stab a helpless broccoli from my plate and took a bite of it. "how was yours?" I asked.

"Our boss is laying off workers. He said that he might shut this garage because business is pretty slow in this area since there are ten other garages around it." Jake announced.

"So are you going to send in applications to other garages?" I asked.

He placed his fork down and cupped his hands together underneath the table. "Bells, he had given me an option."

"An option?" I confusingly asked. "What options?"

Jake creased his forehead and said, "Either to go back to the garage in Forks or apply somewhere else. With me not having a mechanic degree, I wont get paid as much as I am being paid right now. So my only option is to go back to Forks."

"What?" I asked, dropping my fork. "Your… your leaving me?"

"Oh Bells," he said appearing beside me touching my cheek. "I will come and visit you every weekend. Just like you were in college."

"But Jake, how would this solve anything between the two us?" I asked.

"We will try just like college Bells." he said in a whisper as he kissed my forehead.

I looked down on my hands and sighed. I slipped the engagement ring off and handed it to Jacob. "If its just like college, then this shouldn't be on my finger right now, until I make the decision."

Jake sighed and closed the palm of his hand securing the ring. "Fair enough." He said kissing my forehead once more.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Probably three or four weeks," he replied.

"Alright," I replied as I grabbed my fork and continued to eat.

**Four weeks later…**I helped Jacob packed his belongings from his small bedroom at the employee housing. I was sad to see him leave and happy that the stupid cast on my leg was finally off. I went towards the nightstand and sighed when I saw the same photograph from my bedroom, a photograph of the two of us after he had proposed. Beside it, was a photograph of me from my graduation. Next to my solo photograph was a picture of him with the pack in First Beach during one of the bonfires. He really do love those guys and Leah. As I stared at the picture I saw Jacob's hand taking it from me. I smiled and handed the picture to him. He then placed all the photographs inside a mover's box.

I helped Jake bring the final box inside his truck. "I guess this is it Bells, I will see you soon." he said pulling me into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Say hi to Charlie and everybody for me and tell him I'll be home in a couple of days." I said in a whisper.

"I will," he replied as he kiss the top of my head. "Take care of yourself Bells."

"You know how I am, danger always seems to find me but surprisingly I am always okay." I said with a light giggle.

"I love you Bella and I will see you later." he said as he gave my hand one last squeeze and approached the driver's side of his car.

"I love you too Jake and see you later…" I said in a whisper.

My heart sank when I heard the engine roared. Jake pulled out of the driveway and honked the horn as he waved, I waved back as I watched his truck sped away.

I sighed and looked up at the clouds forming above me. I zipped my jacket up and ran towards my camry. I drove back to my apartment trying to clear my head by listening to Claire de lune. I remembered my Debussy CD was the one that kept me sane throughout my college years. Jake hated classical music but he tolerated just for me. Before I would take any quizes, tests, or exams I would close my eyes and remember the lullaby that Edward would play for me. It always clear my head and helped me concentrate more.

_Edward's Point of View…_

I have finally decided on where to go, Denmark. I haven't been there since the seventies. All day I have listened to Esme's concerned thoughts, I have never parted from my family like this before. It's either, the entire family or just Esme, Carlisle, and me. Sometimes my siblings would go on their own little adventure since they have mates. I on the other hand don't, so I pretty much stick with "mom" and "dad". Esme was concerned that I would get lonely as I am already. I didn't care, I want Bella to make the correct choice and its Jacob who disserved her and he can give her everything she needs.

'_**Must you really go Edward?' **_I heard Alice's thoughts echoed in my head. I turned and she was standing by my door starring at me with her eyes full of pain.

I simply nod my head and hid my sadness of leaving her. Alice and I are the only one who understand how it feels like to be the odd ones in our not-so-normal- family. We relied on each other's special abilities for so long that its hard to be apart from each other. I was the ears and she was the eyes to protect our family from being exposed. Without me, she has to keep her guard up twice as much.

'**Things should get better, I just know it.' **she added.

"No Alice, I must go." I replied as I zipped my backpack and swung it on my back. I have already said my goodbyes to the rest of my siblings and parents. Only Alice was the only one left because she was with Bella the entire time… _BELLA_…

I walked up to Alice and kissed her forehead, she wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and sobbed. "I'll miss you Edward and please, call me." she said in a whisper.

"I will." I replied and jumped out my window after seeing her shattered face. I jumped into my vanquish that I had already parked at the end of the driveway and drove towards the airport. I quickly passed Portland High, which was empty due to the hour. I looked at the my dash board and it was 11:45 PM. I sped by Portland Police Department, Portland Fire Department, Wallmart, Dot's Diner, then slowed down as I passed by Bella's neighborhood. I slowly pulled in the parking lot cutting my headlights off and parking beside her car. I looked up at her room and the lights were off. I guess she's sleeping because she has class tomorrow.

I quickly and quietly walked out of the car and bent my knees and jumped into her small balcony. I reached her window and slowly pushed the window open. I looked around her bedroom and she wasn't there.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice sounded. I turned and she was standing by her bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth. I stood there stunned. How did I miss this? I could have sworn she would be asleep, stupid shield-that keeps-me-from-reading-Bella's-mind. "Wait!" she said and quickly rinsed her mouth. I looked over at her desk and test papers were scattered all over it. She must be planning on grading papers all night. "What are you doing here?" she asked walking out with a washcloth wiping her mouth.

"I…uh… I came to say goodbye." I replied. I was lost for words as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"This is how you're going to say goodbye? Hoping that I would be asleep, kiss my forehead and then off you go?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Yeap… that was the plan. Well… along with caressing her soft warm cheeks and watch her slumber for a couple of hours.

"You know if you do, do that, I would never find a way to ever forgive you." she said and I began to see tears forming in her eyes. No Bella, don't cry. Please don't. Its tearing me inside seeing the tears forming, I wanted to run to her side and pull her into a hug.

"Of course not," I managed to say. "I wanted to leave you with this." I said taking a clear CD case out of my jacket's pocket.

I heard her gasp as she starred at the CD.

"Is that?" she barely said in a whisper. "My… my lullaby?" she chocked.

I nod my head and handed it to her. She shakily took it from my hand. "I have composed another one as a wedding present, its in the CD along with other compositions for my family members, its all labeled." I announced.

I saw a single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks. I refrained myself from wiping it away.

"Thank you! Thank you Edward! You have no idea how much this means to me but the wedding present isn't necessary." I said and a small smile appearing across her face. "but I do want to listen to it." she said and ran out of the room. I slowly followed her into the living room. I watched Bella press play on a small undated stereo and a soft melody that I have composed for her as a wedding present played. I saw her turned her head to me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, I saw tears of joy slowly trickle down her cheeks. She wiped them off and squeaked, "I love it!" she ran up to me and took both of my hands.

I have never seen Bella this happy, ever.

I smiled with pride that I have made her happy for the first time since I first saw her.

I felt Bella placed my right hand on her waist and the other clasped with her right hand as we swayed into the music. I felt her buried her head on my chest and I took this opportunity to take in her wonderful freesia scent. I slowly kissed the top of her head.

I heard her sigh and slowly pulled away from me. I wasn't ready for her to let go just yet. The music hasn't even ended. I looked down and met her curious brown eyes as her lips began to quiver. I took my left hand and caressed her right cheek. She turned her head and pulled my hand away. She looked back into my eyes and took a deep breath. "Edward…" she said between sobs.  
**

* * *

Review Please (those who review will receive a sneak peek of chapter fourteen! A sneak peek that you don't want to miss!)  
_I am also going to post a question and answer page. So if you have any question feel free to send me a private message or leave it as a review and I promise I will answer them all =)_**

* * *


	14. QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

Hey everyone,  
I decided to post a question and answer page just to clear some confusions or unanswered questions some of you might have =)

xoxo  
Camille

**Question and Answer**

**How did you come up with the idea of the story?**

_-I came up with the idea due to my excitement for New Moon movie coming out soon! I have read some fan fics involving "What if Edward didn't return years after he left Bella in the woods?" I have enjoyed reading them and decided to write my own version._

**Is this an Edward-Bella or Jacob-Bella fan fic?**

-_Actually it's sort of both. Mainly about the love triangle between the three of them. _

**Why is Jacob's character so nice, just like Edward?**

-_I have debated whether to make him act like "I'll kill Edward and I hate him" mood or mature a little. Since Jacob has a steady job, getting married, and in love with Bella. Of course, with Bella's influence for the last five years he would mature._

**What's the vision that Alice saw during the bacherolette party? Is it really about Victoria?**

-_Alice had a vision about Victoria coming but her not seeing the outcome of the wedding sent to another vision that will be revealed next chapter =)_

**Why was Edward so stubborn into not coming to Bella's wedding?**

_-Just like Edward explained to Bella, what if the situation is reversed, would she go to his wedding? Edward is also hurt because the man that Bella was about to marry is a descendant of his mortal enemy. Eventhough the treaty has been lifted just for that day, Edward still can not watch his beloved to be taken away by another man._

**Who is your favorite character to write about?**

_-I love writing in Edward's point of view. His character is so passionate and I always tend to get lost in my own little world when I write in his point of view… _

**When is the next update?**

_-I am hoping to have it out no later than Wednesday after I edit it. I have a HUGE neurology test on Tuesday and I need to study on the count of I might lose my scholarship if I flunck lol. Plus I don't have a Beta that can do the editing for me, which I'm fine with because I get to work on my writing skill._

**Will you write more stories after this one?**

_-Most-likely, I have a couple of ideas I am working with and I will let all of you know when this story ends! I am thinking about writing ALL HUMAN story or another story about years after Renesmee is born._

_xoxo  
_


	15. Chapter 14

Hey Everyone!

I would like to apologize for the EXTREMELY late update! I know everyone's dying to know what's going to happen from the last chapter. I had a Neurology test yesterday and now that's out of the way… I can finally update =)  
I also want to apologized to those who didn't receive a chapter preview.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from (hope I got everyone):

**XxtwerdbethxX, 'TwilighterAtHeart', AutumnOtts, caramelprincess, JasperSAYSrelax128, cicas33, Misssmartypants110, Mrs Robyn Cullen, ForeverTwilight520, Meglvsu, dlajmc, Karla Angulo, Alinaa-xx, lorey1899, Alexisrae, Jinx Nenon,**** Phoenix Marie Corvin, **and **Jacobfan233  
**

Anyway, thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter FOURTEEN! ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen_  
Balla's Point of View…_

I was so confused; being in love with two wonderful men is tearing me apart. It's also driving both of them away from me. I know my decision was perfect for me almost two weeks ago.

_Two weeks ago…_

I slowly and cautiously stepped out of Jake's truck after he stopped in front of the high school. I suddenly felt Jake's warm arms guiding me out of the truck. "I'll see you after school Bells," he said kissing my forehead.

"Bye Jake," I replied in a whisper.

I have spent countless of sleepless nights thinking about both Jacob and Edward. Ever since Edward's absence from school for almost two weeks, I have missed him dearly. I have missed seeing his silly crooked smile, his light chuckle, his scent and his touch. Oh how I missed being touched by Edward.

Ever since Jacob announced to me about him leaving Portland, I was relieved. I don't know why at first… but now I know.

I walked straight into Ms. Hunter's office.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. _Bella, get it together. This is what you want, this is the right choice for you. _I reminded myself. I raised my hand and gave the door three light taps.

"Come in!" I heard Ms. Hunter's welcoming voice called.

I reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door. I grabbed my right crutches and made my way in the room. "Ms. Swan, how may I help you this morning?" Ms. Hunter asked as she glanced from her lap top and continued her work.

"I'll only take a few minutes Ms. Hunter." I said as I sat down on a black leather chair in front of her desk.

Ms. Hunter pushed her lap top aside and gave me a warm smile. "First off I would like to congratulate you for doing such a wonderful job with those kids. In the last few months, I have walked around the campus and stunned to see a book in front of each of those eleventh graders' noses. I have asked them who their instructor was and they said your name." I was taken back by Ms. Hunter's comment. "You have made a great impact to those children. We… I mean, I… I am glad to have you a part of our staff."

"Tha-Thank you Ms. Hunter. I don't know what to say." I said barely in a whisper. "I just love teaching."

"So Ms. Swan," she said giving me her undying attention. "What can I help you with this morning?" I took a deep breath and grabbed a sheet of paper from my messenger bag and handed it to her. She scanned the paper and then placed it on her desk. "Are you sure about this Isabella?"

I nod my head, "I am very sorry Ms. Hunter for disappointing you but I just realized that there's something I would like to do first before I begin my career." I replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure" I positively replied giving her a smile. "I have done a lot of thinking and I think… no… I know this is what's best for me."

"Well… Isabella, if you ever change your mind, there will always be a place for you here." she said getting up from her desk.

"Thank you for understanding Ms. Hunter." I said as I get up. I was surprised when Ms. Hunter pulled me into a hug.

"You are a very intelligent and excellent educator I would be honored to write you any recommendations upon your request to any future jobs." she said patting my back. "And of all the things you've been through, whatever decision you're going to make, I am sure it's the right one for you."

We pulled away from the embrace and I gave her a smile. "Thank you," I said and headed for the door.

_End Flashback…_

"Bella?" I heard Edward's velvet voice called my name.

I looked up and met his concerned beautiful golden eyes.

"Edward, I'm moving back to Forks." I replied.

"Why?" he asked in his calm voice.

"I don't belong here in Portland. I have finally realized where I belong." I replied.

"And its in Forks…" he said in a whisper as I watched him run his long fingers through his tousled hair.

I walked up to him and touched his marble cheeks and said, "Forks is where my life began, six years ago when I met the man that I have fallen in love with." I felt Edward froze and dropped his hands to his side. "A man who had showered me with endless love and care. A man who protected me even though he himself will take in all the pain, either physical or emotional. A man who never stopped loving me even though my heart stopped loving him when he had abundant me. He abundant me for my own safety." I pulled Edward's face to meet mine. His golden eyes flickered with joy as the side of his mouth slowly revealing a smile. "It took me a while to realized who I really loved and it wasn't a hard choice in the end. Jake helped me realized that. It was-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt my body being wrapped around a hard cold stone like statue. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and pulled him closer to me. I felt him breathe on top of my hair. Edward slowly released me and ducked his head to meet my face. "I love you Bella, you are the only woman that holds the key to my nonexistent heart. Everytime we're together I feel my heart beats even though it no longer exist. You are the only woman in this world that makes the monster in me incredibly happy and giving a reason for my existence."

I pressed my fingers on his hard-stoned chest as his lips began to move closer towards mine.

"I love you Edward," I managed to say between my heavy breaths.

I heard Edward let out a chuckle and felt his right hand caressed my left cheek. "I love you too Bella, always have always will." he whispered as our lips touched. I closed my eyes as I can feel him smile against my lips. I felt my heart began to pick up its pace as he gave my lips another light peck. I felt Edward pulled me closer towards him, I moved my arms and wrapped it around his neck. I softly took Edward's lower lip between mine as I felt myself being lifted off the ground. A few seconds later, I felt my spinning head hit my soft pillows. "You had a long day, sleep well my love… we will talk more in the morning." he whispered as he pulled the covers to my waist. I closed my eyes and placed my right arm across Edward's chest. I felt his fingers playing with my hair as he began to sing my lullaby.

_Edward's Point of View…_  
The feeling of Bella safely cradled on my chest is indescribable. A monster like myself was not meant to be happy but she… she brings true, pure happiness into my life.

"Hmn… Edward…" I heard Bella speak in her sleep. I saw a small smile began to appear on her lips. "I love you…" she whispered.

I smiled and caressed her cheek and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Bella, always have." I whispered.

I felt my cellphone vibrated and I quickly answered it. An overly ecstatic Alice squeaked on the other line. "Alice calm down!" I snapped loud enough for her to hear and not Bella.

"I told you things would get better!" she enthusiastically screamed.

"Yes, yes you did." I replied smiling as I ran my fingers through Bella's soft wavy hair.

"So, should I bring it to you?" she excitedly asked.

"Bring what?" What on earth would she bring over here.

"Your mother's ring. You're going to propose to her aren't you?" she asked still with her excited tone.

"Alice," I groaned. "I just got Bella back, she just broke her engagement to Jacob and do you think she'd want to prepare for another wedding anytime soon?"

"Oh come on! She's not getting any younger." she replied. I bet she's rolling her eyes right now. "I told you, I have seen it in my vision. I saw it all."

"Alice," I groaned.

"Oh fine…" she sighed. "But I bet you you'd thank me by buying me a Porche!" she squeaked.

"Since when did I offer to buy you a Porche?" I questioned.

"You'll see," she said and hung up the phone.

I groaned and thought about that yellow Porche with 911 turbo Alice had been eyeing online. She had been begging Jasper if they can buy it but Jasper thinks it's a waste of money since they just bought a Duncati bike for Jasper and Alice's credit card bills were sky rocketing from all the unnecessary online and in store shopping she's been doing.

I tossed my phone back inside my front pocket and watched the angelic Bella slumber.

I turned towards the clock on Bella's night stand and it read, 6 AM. I slowly caressed her cheeks and kissed her hair. She still smelled wonderful, just like I have remembered. Like freesia and strawberry. "Rise and shine sleepy head." I said in a whisper, enough to not startle her. I felt her tightened her arms around my waist and groaned. I let out a light chuckle after seeing a cute frown on her face.

"Five more minutes," she sleepily said.

"Love, its six A.M. you need to start getting ready for work." I replied.

I saw her eyes open exposing her beautiful chocolate eyes. A small smile appearing across her face. "Goodmorning," I said showing her a smile.

"Goodmorning," she replied as a light blush appearing across her face. I slowly touched her warm cheeks and gave her lips a soft kiss. I slowly pulled away after her breathing began to get heavy. I watched Bella trying to control her breathing. "Remind me to thank Alice." she said as she get up from the bed.

"Thank her for what?" I curiously asked as I stayed at the bed looking at the incredible woman in front of me.

"She called me last night, that's why I was awake when you arrived. Actually, she woke me up by her phone call. I kind of dozed off from checking all the test papers." Bella replied in a giggle as she grabbed a bath towel and went inside the bathroom. I heard the water began to run and I went into the kitchen to attempt to cook Bella breakfast.

That little Pixie might have seen it in her vision that I was going to go see Bella before I leave.

Thank you Alice, indeed.

If Bella were asleep, I wouldn't be beside her when she have woken up this morning and I would probably be halfway to Denmark by now; And Bella and I wouldn't be together again.

Huh that evil Pixie is one step closer to actually convince me to thank her by buying her a Porche. Then again, I would gladly buy her the car because I have the most important thing in my life back.

"Something smells good," Bella said as she approached me.

I smiled and placed a plate of cheese omelet on the counter. Sadly, this is all I know how to cook from watching the cooking channel the other night out of boredom.

I saw her smile as she take a bite of the omelet. "Hmm… delicious." she said. I laughed as I placed a glass of orange juice in front of her. "For someone who doesn't eat, you sure know how to cook." Bella said with a giggle.

I let out a light laugh and sat down beside her. "I have plenty of time in my hands so I picked up some tips from food network."

"Hmn," Bella said as she takes another bite of the omelet.

"So… when do you return to Forks?" I asked.

Bella turned to me and placed her fork down and smiled. "Tomorrow," she replied. "I'm bringing some of my stuff to Charlie and thankfully I got a furnished apartment so all I have to bring home are my clothes, kitchenware and my lovely coffee maker." she said with a beautiful giggle.

I smiled as I watched her pick up her fork and continued eating. "Need help moving?" I asked.

She smiled and nod her head. "Plus Charlie wants to have a word with you. I told him about mine and Jake's break up last week and I told him that I am leaving Portland and going back home…."

_One week earlier…_ (Bella's Point of View)  
"Hey dad," I nervously said as sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing?" he asked. I let out a sigh and I heard him laugh. "What's the matter?" Just like my mother, Charlie learned how to read me well after a few years of living with him. "Is everything alright with Jake? Is everyone treating you well at your job?"

"Dad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I replied in a sigh.

"Jake or your job?" he asked.

"Both… I guess." I replied. I heard Charlie sighed. "Dad, I'm coming home in a week. I turned in my resignation."

"You what?" he surprisingly asked.

"I'm quitting my job dad. I just don't want to be here in Portland."

"So what are you going to do then?" he asked, concerned.

"Going back home in Forks. Plus, Jake and I broke up. Officially." I said biting my lower lip.

"What?" he furiously asked. "What happened? Did he do something to hurt you Bells?"

"Dad, calm down. It was a mutual decision. We just don't see ourselves being together."

I heard Charlie letting out a sigh. "Does it have something to do with Edward?"

My heart began to pick up its pace and I felt my hands became clammy, as I tried to keep a hold on the phone, "Yeah." I said barely in a whisper.

I heard Charlie mumbled something along _"Inconsiderate, spoiled, rotten, son of a-" _I zoned out not wanting to hear Charlie's disapproval on Edward. I really want to be with Edward and Charlie will have to deal with it. "Bella?" I heard Charlie called my name.

"Huh?" I asked coming back into reality.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he asked adding a sigh.

"I'm sorry dad, what did you say again?" I asked.

"I said," Charlie said in a sigh. "Bring Edward with you when you come home. You two have a lot of explaining to do." he replied.

I sighed and said, "Okay."

_End Flashback…  


* * *

_**comments or questions are more than welcome and much appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 15

Hey Everyone!

Firs off I would like to apologize for the super late update. I have been so busy with school and work and I have been a little under the weather as well. I promise, to try to update at least once a week. There are only a few chapters left, its sad that its coming to an end but I also have a couple of ideas for an upcoming fanfic which I will write during my winter break =)

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:

**AutumnOtts, 'TwilighterAtHeart', cicas33, caramelprincess, JasperSAYSrelax128, ForeverTwilight520, **and** TheBlueEyedVampirePrincess **

Anyway, thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

Well here is chapter FIFTEEN! ENJOY! I made it longer for all of you because I haven't update in so long.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

**Chapter Fifteen

_Edward's Point of View…_

"Absolutely not!" I was furious. This is the most touching subject Bella have ever brought back. Just like before, she had begged me to turn into a monster like me, I to this day still stand by my belief of her staying human.

"Why not!" she yelled back. Frustrated, I ran my fingers through my hair wanting to rip it out of its roots. She is so stubborn just like before and yet I am in love with her. Its been three days since she and I got back together and we are now arguing, arguing about her fate, again.

I stopped pacing and cupped her face between my hands, "how much does this mean to you?" I asked as I watched her lips tremble and her eyes began to water.

"Everything," she said in a whisper as her breathing began to pick up its pace. I couldn't help but smile because Bella wants to live with me forever. The monster in me hunger for her to be with me forever but the practical side of me still dominates. She needs to live her life live the way it should.

I tucked the lose thread of hair behind her ear and placed my hand back on her cheeks. "Then marry me first." I said in a whisper.

I saw her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. "Marriage in exchange of mortality." I said with a light chuckle.

I saw a smile grew on her face which I did not expect. I tilt my head to meet her sparkling eyes.

"Edward Cullen, are you proposing to me?" she asked with a giggle.

I stood up and froze, I had just proposed to Bella and I forgot a ring. "Um, Edward? Are you alright?" Bella asked in a whisper as she ran her hand up and down my arm trying to calm me down.

_'Edward, I got it!'_ I heard Alice's thoughts. I turned towards the door and the door bell rang. I guess she's another point towards me buying her that Porche.

"Who can that be?" Bella asked as she approached the door.

"I got it, its for me." I said sprinting towards the door. I quickly swung the door open so that Bella wont have the chance to peek at the door. There, I was greeted by an overly ecstatic Alice holding a small black velvet box between her tiny hands.

"It's yellow," she squeaked. I raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth she's talking about. "the Porche that I want, its yellow." she said and disappeared. I quickly returned inside and I saw Bella standing in the middle of the living room with her hands on her hips raising her right eyebrow.

I walked up to her and smiled, "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just an annoying little Pixie." I said with a light chuckle. I turned and glanced towards her book shelf and saw a picture of her with Jacob. I cant do this now. She had just gotten out of a relationship. This isn't right.

The subject of my almost proposal to Bella was dropped so for the rest of the evening, I distracted her by asking her questions about her last year in high school, college, and new friends. Somehow she too, forgot about my almost proposal.

"Yes, Edward." I heard Bella talk in her sleep with a beautiful grin appearing across her marvelous face. "Yes, I'll marry you." she said and cuddled even closer towards me. I sighed in relief knowing subconsciously Bella wants to marry me.

_Bella's Point of View… _

Leaving my first group of students was hard but I know I have to be happy with myself and my life first before I make any permanent changes in my life.

Edward silently drove my car as we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign in a decent speed. I sighed knowing that within minutes, my dad will have a heart-to-heart with him. I do hope Charlie approves of him once again. I know Edward had left me broken but I have forgiven him for it.

I felt Edward grabbed my left hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of my palm, "It'll be alright love." he said in a whisper. I don't know if he's trying to assure me or himself. I showed a weak smile and turn back towards the window.

I wonder how it'll be if I see Jake. I wonder if he filled Charlie in with the events in Portland. I wonder if he said anything bad about Edward? How will the Quileute's react to this? Will they think I have betrayed them? Will I ever be welcome there ever again? Of course it's a betrayal! They have welcomed me with open arms, helped me cope with my broken heart, and here I am choosing the reason of my depression. Though, I hope they would understand why I have chosen Edward.

I shook out of my thoughts when I realized Edward was pulling into and unpaved road. "Edward, um… you took the wrong turn." I said analyzing my surrounding. I turned towards Edward who has a silly crocked grin on his face. "wait," I remember. I've been here before. "we're… we're…" I said showing a smile. "we're going to the meadow?" I asked. Edward chuckled and suddenly appeared beside me opening my door for me.

"Come on, hop on," he said squatting in front of me.

"Err… I… I don't know. We can hike. I don't mind." I said leaning against the car. Edward stood up and looked at me still smiling.

"You're not scared are you?" he asked tilting his head and letting out a chuckle.

"Um well…" I remembered all the times I have hopped on Edward's back. I always feel nauseous and even though he wont hit any tree, I am still scared maybe he will get distracted and then, bam!

"Bella," he sighed. "you know I wont let anything happen to you." he said as his cold right hand touched my left cheek. "plus if we hike, we wont make it home on time." he said in a whisper.

Great.

I slowly nod my head and he quickly slung me on my back. I quickly and tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kept my eyes shut and I could feel the cool breeze hitting my face. I can hear Edward chuckle as he ran and all of a sudden I felt him stopped running. I opened my eyes as I felt Edward touched my hand. "Welcome back to our sanctuary my love." he said in a whisper. I slowly let my hands and legs lose and as my feet felt the ground, I sighed in relief.

_Edward's Point of View… _

After Bella's feet safely touched the ground, she gave me a smile and ran towards the middle of the meadow. She giggled as she spun around like a carefree child. I couldn't help myself but admire her happiness from afar. "Come on Edward," she said between her giggles.

I slowly made my way towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist while she spun causing the two of us to fall on the soft ground. We both laughed and I rolled on top of her keeping my weight away from her by keeping my arms firm on the ground.

"This is so nice Edward, thank you for taking me here again." she said in a whisper as she gave my lips a light peck.

I smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Actually, I brought you here for something."

"And what is that 'something' Mr. Cullen." she replied in a giggle.

I took a deep breath and its now of never. "Remember what I have talked to you about last week before we were interrupted by Alice?" I asked. She squint her eyebrow and then gasped. I smiled and sat down pulling her along with me. I brushed the lose thread of hair behind her ear and placed another gentle kiss on her forehead. "Bella, I have waited for more than a hundred years to find the woman who I can not live without. Six years of separation from you, proved that you are the one who I want to spend forever with, you're the one that keeps my nonexistent heart beat, and most of all you're the one that keeps the monster in me happy." I quickly helped her up and knelled down. I reached inside my pocket and took out the small velvet box and opened it.

I heard Bella gasped.

I looked up and smile when I saw her eyes began to water. "Bella, will you marry me?"

I saw her nod her head and said, "Yes! Yes Edward! Yes!" she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around my neck and crushing her lips against mine. I can feel her smile against my lips as we pulled away. I carefully take the ring out of its place where it had been for more than a century and then placed it in its new home, in Bella's left ring finger. I gave the ring a gentle kiss and pulled Bella against my body.

_Bella's Point of View…_

After Edward's unexpected proposal, I couldn't help but admire the sparkles that the beautiful ring on my finger makes whenever the sun hits it. "It was my mother's," I heard Edward said as he take my hand and glanced at the ring while he drove.

"It's beautiful," I replied barely in a whisper. "I promise to take great care of it." Felt Edward kissed the ring the second time today.

"I trust you, I know it'll be safe with you." he said with a smile as he kept his hands clasped with mine. I smiled and kissed his right cheek.

After a broken engagement, I am once again engaged.

How am I suppose to explain this to Charlie?

Panic engulfed my body as I realized we were in the driveway beside Charlie's cruiser.

I suddenly felt a pair of cold hands cupping my face and my head was slowly being turned. I looked up meeting Edward's excited face. He still had an incredible smile plastered across his perfect face. "Love, everything will be alright." he said placing his cold marble lips against mine.

I sighed and nod my head as I wait for Edward to open my door for me. Within seconds Edward opened my door for me and held out a hand. I placed my hand on his and stepped out of the car. I saw the door swung wide open to see Charlie's excited face.

Excited?

Charlie is excited?

I will take this as a good sign. "Bella!" he exclaimed. I let go of Edward's hand and ran up to my father and gave him a hug. Our embrace was awkward for each other but in a good way. Charlie was never the emotional kind of guy but after I left for college he had shown me a side of him that I love.

"Dad, I missed you so much." I said as he tighten our hugs.

"I've missed you too Bells," he said in a whisper as he kissed the top of my head. He slowly let me go and turned to Edward who had a beautiful smile plastered across his face. "Edward," he said reaching for Edward's hand to shake. I looked down and saw that Edward had placed a pair of black leather gloves on as he takes Charlie's hand to shake.

"Chief Swan," Edward politely said. "Its nice seeing you again."

"Same, same." Charlie replied as he pulled the door wider. I saw Edward picking up two of my luggages and brought it inside the house. "We'll unload everything else later." Charlie said as he guide us toward the living room.

"Wow dad, you haven't changed the house at all." I said with a nervous laugh as I watched Charlie sat down on his favorite arm chair. Edward and I sat down on the sofa across from him.

"You know me Bells, I don't handle change lightly." he said as he showed a weak smile towards Edward and I. "So, care to explain this?"

"Dad," I said tightening my grip of Edward's hand. "I-"

"Chief Swan," Edward said interrupting me. "I love your daughter. I love her more than life itself. When I left… there's… there's never a day gone by without me thinking of her. 1825 of restless nights until the day that I have ran into her in Portland. I thought my imagination was toying with me at first but when her eyes met mine, I knew she was real. I would do anything for her to keep her safe and happy. And please, Chief Swan, all I ask is for a second chance to prove to you… and to Bella, that I would never hurt her, ever."

"Dad, can you please just be happy for Edward and me?" I asked as I looked over at Edward who was smiling. I turned to my dad who nod his head.

"Alright," I heard Charlie replied. "If this is what makes you happy Bells, I am right behind you all the way." I quickly got up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you dad," I said as I kissed his right cheek.

"Thank you Chief Swan," Edward said standing up.

My dad extended his hand and Edward shook it, "Call me Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie." Edward said showing one of his famous smiles.

"So," Charlie said sitting back on his chair as Edward and I do the same. "what's the next step between the two of you?"

I glanced over to Edward who tensed up beside me. I guess he's reading Charlie's mind right now. I took a deep breath. "We're moving in together dad," this is what I have been rehearsing since we left Portland. I was going to drop all of my belongings here and then travel the world with Edward while I was still human, well… that was the plan until his sudden proposal earlier.

"Why so sudden?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"It's my fault Charlie. I've been transferred to Denmark." Edward said.

"Denmark? Wow, you're making a name for yourself. I bet Carlisle is very proud of you." Charlie said as he bit his lower lip.

"He is," Edward said with a small smile.

"How long? How long is your contract there?" Charlie asked.

"12 months," Edward replied. This was what we have planned. A year of traveling the world and then come home and get married but like I said, the plan had changed. "But, I don't want Bella to just move in with me. I actually want to do it the old fashion way." she said showing me one of his silly crocked smiles.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, confused. I felt my heart pick up its pace.

"Bella had already said yes to me-"

"We're getting married dad." I blurt out. I felt Edward squeeze my hand. I turned to face him and saw him squinting his eyebrow. This can't be good.

"Why?" I heard Charlie asked as he gets up rubbing the back of his neck. "Why would you want to take that big-" he paused and slowly turned around with his eyes wide. I felt Edward chuckle beside me. What could be so funny. "Your not pregnant are you?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh God no!" I exclaimed shaking my head. "Dad, no. I just want to be with Edward and it'll be the right thing to do if he and I get married before moving in together."

I saw Charlie relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever makes you happy Bells." he said and pulled me into a hug once again.

"Thanks dad," I said as I tried to fight tears but it won. "this means a lot to me."

"I love you Bells, I just want you to be happy." he said in a whisper.

"I love you too dad." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He slowly let me go and turned to Edward.

"So when's the big day?" Charlie asked.

"Alice is preparing it as we speak. It'll be in Portland at our home." I gasped when I heard Edward say it. He had just proposed and Alice is already preparing for the wedding? Go figure for having a psychic as your future sister-in-law.

"Alright, is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just to show up and relax?" Edward said with a calming laugh.

I heard Charlie chuckled and sunk back down on the couch. "Sounds good to me but tell Alice not to hesitate to ask for my assistance."

"Alright dad," I said letting out a yawn.

"Go to bed you two. Sue helped me fix up your room for you." Charlie said.

"I can take the couch." Edward said as I walk out of the living room.

"Nonsense, you can sleep in Bella's room." Charlie said. Did Charlie just imply for Edward to sleep in my room?

"Um…" Edward said turning towards me not knowing what to do.

"I already set up an air mattress for him." Charlie said looking back into the television.

"Thanks Charlie," Edward said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks dad," I said as both Edward and I headed into my room.

* * *

**Comments, questions, suggestions are more than welcome and much appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone!

Sorry for the late update. Thanksgiving break is finally here... well... after tomorrow because I have class! I promise to try to update once more before the week ends!

Well **New Moon is out** and I hope everyone enjoyed it!** I DID!** I thought it was amazing, they really stayed true to the book this time… well… except for a few things but I cant complain =)

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:

**cicas33, Phoenix Marie Corvin, 'TwilighterAtHeart', JasperSAYSrelax128, AutumnOtts, ForeverTwilight520, Sweet Blessed Ginny Weasley, caramelprincess, oXoXCaramelldansenXoXo, **and** theevilashleyness**

Anyway, thank you to those who added this fan fic on their alerts and favorites =)

There's a fan fic that I came across with that I really enjoyed and I think some of you will enjoy as well… Its written by Totteacher and the fan fic is called ISLE ESME, its under my favorites.

Well here is chapter 16! ENJOY!**  


* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Bella's Point of View…_

The new cool and calm Charlie had taken me by surprise. I've never expected Charlie to be so "accepting" about mine and Edward's relationship. I pictured Charlie to be angry, no, _FURIOUS_ about my new and sudden engagement. Engagement to the man who had left me six years ago, the man who left me brokenhearted and had caused so much grief within the household for months.

Yet again, something had changed about Charlie. His constant smile, perfectly combed hair, and he's actually wearing cologne! Oh God, he's dating someone!

"My dad's dating someone," I said in a whisper as I climbed into bed after doing my nightly routine, Edward changed into a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his perfect young physic.

Edward looked at me and chuckled as he unfolded the comforter into his air mattress on the floor.

"I'm serious," I replied as I pulled the comforter to my waist. "he's happy, accepting, and he was super clean." I saw Edward rolled his eyes. "Wait, did you hear anything from his thoughts if he were seeing someone?" I curiously asked.

Edward quickly went under his comforter and a light knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" I called.

Charlie peeked his head by the door with a silly smile on his face. Ah ha! My father was never _THIS_ happy before. "I just want to say goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight dad," I said showing a smile of assurance.

"Goodnight Charlie." Edward said as he lets out a fake yawn and closed his eyes pretending to be tired. I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle just enough for Edward to hear and for Charlie not to.

"Goodnight Bells, Edward." Charlie said and turned the lights off and closed the door. I waited until I heard Charlie's bedroom door shut and then turned to Edward who was no longer lying on the air mattress, instead, he was beside me running his fingers through my hair.

"Goodnight love," he said in a whisper kissing the top of my head.

"You didn't answer my question yet." I said showing a pout.

"You are so absurd Bella," he said in a sigh.

"So he _IS_ seeing someone, who?" I asked turning my body to face Edward who closed his eyes and simply shrugged his shoulders. "come on Edward, you know something so spill."

"Bella," Edward said in a sigh. "It's your father's business whether he's seeing someone or not. He will tell you what's going on when he's ready. So for now," he said kissing my forehead. I involuntarily shivered from his cold lips. "sleep my love, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Fine," I groaned and closed my eyes. I wonder who he's seeing. Maybe the waitress from the dinner, maybe that's why he eats there almost every single night. Maybe someone new moved in town and they hid it off. Oh God, what if she's one of those stuck up old woman who doesn't like children, that's why she was never married.

I began to hear Edward humming my lullaby as I began to drift into a sweet slumber.

But that night I have dreamt of Jacob.

Jacob Black.

It was not the greatest dream.

It was a nightmare.

I was all alone in the woods starring at the wolf form of Jacob with bloodshed eyes focused on me. "Jake, are you alright?" I asked as calmly as I can. I know my trembling gave away that I wasn't calm, I was petrified. Petrified at the Jacob that I am looking at.

"Do you think everything's alright?" he asked. My eyes grew wide, shocked of me hearing Jacob talk while he's in his wolf form. "You let me go without a fight. What have I ever done wrong to you?" he asked circling me. I stood in one spot keeping my eyes focused on a tree directly in front of me. I couldn't look at him in the eyes. He was right, I let him go to easily. "All I ever done was love you."

I felt my heart pick up its pace and my breathing was uneven. I have done so much wrong to this man who all his ever done was loving me unconditionally and this is how I repay him, by hurting him.

"Jake, I'm… I'm… I'm-"

"Don't even say it!" he hissed. "I don't want to hear any apologies from you Isabella. You have hurt me. Not just me but everyone else in La Push. They have trusted you and loved you like their own family and this is how you'll repay everyone? By running off with our enemy?" he spat.

"Jake-"

"No Isabella!" he roared. I cringed from him using my full name. Normally Jake would call me Bells or Bella. "As Alpha, you are no longer welcome in La Push. If you ever set your foot in our land, you will be killed. Just like the Cullens if they ever break the treaty. It doesn't matter if your only human." he said and then disappeared.

I felt my knees weakened and suddenly felt the ground as my world crashed along with it.

_Jacob does not want to see me._

_Jacob does not want to hear any of my apologies._

_Jacob does not want to forgive me._

_And worst of all, Jacob had just ban me for ever setting foot in Quileute lands. _

"Bella wake up love," I heard a soothing velvet voice whisper as a cool hand traced my arm.

"Jacob!" I screamed as I sat up trying to catch my breath. I let my hand ran through my forehead and it was clammy from all the sweat. My hand then dropped to my beating heart. Thank goodness that was just a dream… I wonder if Jacob feels the same way my dream had played out. I brushed back my haystack of a hair and groaned.

"Are you alright love?"

"Ye-yeah," I replied while I try to steady my breathing. I looked at Edward's concerned face and gave him a smile of assurance. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

I saw him nod his head as he helped me get out of bed. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, um," I said turning to Edward who had a silly crocked grin plastered on his face. "Is Charlie still here?" I asked. Edward's smile grew bigger and nod his head. "What?"

Edward appeared behind me and whispered in my ear, "your question will be answered this morning."

"Question?" I asked.

"Yes love," he chuckled and headed out the door. "why don't you come downstairs and you'll see." his chuckle faded as I can hear his footsteps walking down the stairs. I guess his making his presence known.

I peeked from the top of the staircase and I could hear a woman giggling and Charlie talking to Edward about joining him to go fishing later. I rushed inside the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and comb my hair. After I looked decent enough, I quickly ran downstairs.

"Hiya Bella!" I heard Seth called from the dinning room.

"Seth?" I asked, confused. Why on earth Seth Clearwater will be here at six in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast, what else?" he said as he stuffed three pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"Um… okay." I said as I sat down beside him.

"Here love," I heard Edward said behind me as he hands me a cup of coffee. Edward had a cup of coffee in hand as well.

"Where's my dad?" I asked. I heard Seth mumbling something and then chuckled as Edward did the same. Seth glanced up at him and shook his head. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Goodmorning Bella," I heard a woman's voice said coming from the living room. I turned and saw Sue, Seth's mother walking inside the dinning groom with Charlie trailing behind her with a huge silly grin on his face.

DON'T FREAKIN TELL ME! HE'S DATING SUE?!

WOW, this changes everyting.

Then again, I love Sue, she's a great woman and I couldn't argue for a better woman Charlie to be with.

"Um… good morning Sue," I said confused. I heard Edward and Seth let out a booming laugh behind me and I glared at them then turn back to Sue and Charlie.

"Um Bells, there's something I have to tell you." he said as he takes Sue's hand and walked closer towards me.

"Urgh Charlie, not when I'm eating." Seth groaned and Charlie blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

Wait, Charlie just blushed? Wow, that's something I thought I'd never see.

"Say no more dad, I'm glad you found someone." I said getting up and giving him a hug. Charlie was never good at these kinds of things.

"Thanks Bells," he said in a whisper as he kissed my forehead.

"Welcome to the family Sue," I said giving her a hug. "Or do I start calling you mom?"

"Ah Bells," Charlie shyly said as he kicked his foot on the floor.

"Do I dad?" I asked him. Charlie kept his eyes on the floor like a love-struck teenager. Its cute in a weird adult kind of way.

"You can call me whatever you'd like Bella." Sue said with a warm smile. "You know I already think of you as my own child." I couldn't help but smile.

"So Leah knows about this too?" I asked. Both Sue and Charlie nod and still had silly grin all over their faces.

"She's fine with it, you know she loves you like a sister." Sue said with a warm smile.

I heard Edward groaned. I turned and saw him and Seth, who had a smirk on his face, having what look like a starring contest. I bet he's reading Seth's thoughts. I'd have to remind myself to ask him what was that about.

"So where's Leah? I haven't seen her in a long time. Is she joining us for breakfast too?" I asked as enthusiastically as I can. I bet Leah didn't want to see me since I have chosen a life with 'The Cold One'. I don't blame her if she doesn't want to talk to me at all.

Sue smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Leah is at school, she had exams this morning."

"Oh," I replied showing a fake smile that I hope she bought.

"But she said that she'll stop by after her exams." Sue said with a smile of assurance. "But in the mean time, I think it'll be wise for all of us to eat some breakfast before Seth," she said glaring at Seth who dropped a muffin. "finish the meal." Sue continued with a light chuckle.

"Sorry mom," Seth said as he picked the muffin back up and brought it to his mouth.

"Edward, don't be shy." Charlie said pushing a plate in front of him.

I saw Edward smiled and I curiously waited for his next action on what he would do with the food. I heard Seth chuckled and covered it up by drinking a glass of orange juice.

"I'm more of a coffee person in the morning." Edward said taking his cup of coffee and brought it to his mouth. My jaw dropped when I saw him take a sip of his coffee. I saw Seth dropped his muffin on the floor and Sue looked stunned. Did Edward just drink the coffee? It felt like high school all over again when Edward took a bite of my pizza to prove to me that he can eat human food but it tasted like dirt to him.

Edward's chuckle brought me back into reality. I tried to compose myself while Charlie was wrapped at the newspaper article that he was reading to notice everyone's dumbfounded faces.

I looked over to Seth who continue to stare at Edward and Sue who picked up Seth's muffin from the floor and threw it in the trash. "Are you alright Seth?" Edward asked.

Seth shook his head and replied, "Ye-yeah. I was just thinking."

"That's some deep thought you have." Edward said in a chuckle and brought the coffee mug back into his lips.

* * *

**Comments, questions, and reviews are more than welcome and much appreciated!  
I will update as soon as I can =)**


	18. Chapter 17

Hey Everyone!

As promised here is another chapter of Forever and Always. I am glad ya'll enjoyed the last chapter.I received a suggestion from someone who didn't sign on their account so I cant PM this person. Anyway it suggest for my next fan fic to be about making Bella a werewolf. I am not sure if I am the best author to explain things like that. But I'll try to write a couple of chapters and if it flows and me not having a writer's block on the way, I might just write one. Thank you for your suggestion.

I am thinking about my next fan fic to have all human characters this time. IDK yet, its still on process.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from (I think i got everyone):

**caramelprincess, gvivhuit, cicas33, theevilashleyness, Sweet Blessed Ginny Weasley, Alinaa-xx, AutumnOtts, 'TwilighterAtHeart', and ghostbunnieseatcheese  
**

Well here is chapter 17! ENJOY!  


* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

_Edward's Point of View…_

Happiness is afar the word to describe how incredibly jovial I feel to have Bella in my arms once again. It's more joyful than how Alice feels whenever she goes shopping or after Rose finish upgrading her car and testing it. Bella is my world and the reason of my existence. I think she agrees with me because a beautiful smile began to appear across her red luscious lips.

I can not wait until I can finally claim this woman as my mate for all eternity before sealing it with a matrimony. I can not wait to show Bella the world and give her everything that she wish.

I was brought out of my day dream when I heard a light knock on the door. I have remembered that Charlie had woken up a few minutes ago after receiving a phone call from his "female friend" who was coming over for breakfast. I can hear from Charlie's thoughts that he was nervous to break the news to Bella that he was in love. In love with the woman who was his deceased best friend's widow.

With Charlie taking mine and Bella's sudden engagement lightly, it was his only way to ease to bring up his own news. Not just about dating someone but also-

"Goodmorning Charlie," I heard a husky voice said. I began to pick up images from this young man's thoughts. He was a shape-shifter but a young one. _'Yuck the house smells too sweet.'_ he thought. I let out a chuckle knowing that vampire and werewolves aren't too fund of each other's scents. Another memory played in his mind. A memory of him chasing after the new born that lead into Jacob and Bella's postponed wedding. Yes, I have remembered who he is, its Seth. He was the one that ran after the wolf after I was attacked. I owe him for saving me. I have yet to thank him for what he had done for me.

My smile quickly faded when I began to feel Bella toss and turn beside me. Her forehead was clammy and her lips were quivering. I gently ran my fingers through her sweaty forehead hoping it can ease her dream but it didn't. I wonder what she's dreaming about. "Jake… I'm… I'm…" I heard her whisper.

I should have known…

I sighed.

Bella used to dream about me, calling my name and saying how much she loves me but now… she's dreaming about Jacob.

My nonexistent heart felt like it had been ripped from its socket and trampled on numerous times. Bella, my Bella is still in love with Jacob. I don't blame her. I returned to her life while she was in love with someone different. I couldn't blame her for still having feelings for him.

"Bella wake up love," I tried to say in whisper trying to not startle her.

She quickly sat up and yelled, "Jacob!" while trying to steady her breathing. I watched her run her hand across her forehead and then dropped it above her beating heart. I heard her sigh and gently ran her hand through her beautiful mahogany hair that was messy and yet sexy. I heard her groan.

Concerned, I asked, "Are you alright love?"

"Ye-yeah," she replied unsure. She looked towards me and gave me a smile of assurance. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." I wish I could take away the horrible dream but I know I cant.

I simply nod my head and extended my hand to helped her get out of bed. "Breakfast?" I asked. After hearing the nervous thoughts between the two adults and the famished Seth. I couldn't help but smile because I have the feeling that this will be an interesting morning.

"Yes, um," she replied "is Charlie still here?" she asked. I smiled even bigger knowing that her questions will finally be answered. I nod my head to answer her question. "What?"

I leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "your question will be answered this morning."

"Question?" she asked.

"Yes love," I couldn't help but chuckle on how cute she looks when she's confused. "why don't you come downstairs and you'll see." I continued to chuckle as I headed downstairs. I tried to stump my foot just enough for a human to hear my presence.

"Goodmorning Edward," says Charlie as he showed me a warm smile. _'Hmn, I guess Bella is still asleep.'_ Charlie thought.

'_Oh my, so this is how one of the Cullens look like. So beautiful…' _thought Charlie's mate.

"Goodmorning Charlie." I replied with a friendly smile. "Bella just woke up and she'd be joining us in a few minutes." I replied.

"Great," Charlie said as a light pink tint began to creep across his cheeks. He cleared his throat trying to compose himself. "Edward this is Sue, my um… um… girlfriend?" he came more like a question rather than an introduction. _'Girlfriend right… more like a wife. I hope Bella will take the news easier.'_

"Please to meet you Sue," I said giving her a warm smile.

"Same here," Sue politely said as she continued to examine me.

"Edward, the guys and I are going fishing later, would you like to join us?" Charlie asked. I heard a light footstep coming from upstairs, I am guessing Bella will make her appearance.

"I will have to see what Bella has planned for us today and I will let you know." I politely declined. I know we will go down to La Push and I am not welcome there.

"Hiya Bella!" I heard Seth greeted from the dinning room. _'Oh she sure is in a big surprise! Can't wait to watch this!' _he thought. I shook my head, kids would be kids.

"Seth?" I heard Bella asked in a confused tone of voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Breakfast, what else?" he said as he stuffed three pieces of bacon in his mouth. _'And welcoming you to the family, officially.' _he added in a thought.

"Um… okay." Bella said as she sat down beside him.

"Here love," I said handing her a cup of coffee. She really needs it since she had that awful nightmare that she had yet to tell me about. I kept a cup of coffee in my had for props to keep my human charade in front of Charlie.

"Where's my dad?" she asked.

"Probably making out with my mom." I heard Seth mumbled and let out a chuckle. "Yuck," I couldn't help but chuckle along with him. Seth glanced up at me, _'Disturbing huh?_' he added in a thought. I shook my head. I have been around Carlisle and Esme too much to be disgusted by your parents making out in front of you.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. Just as she spoke, Charlie and Sue decided to make an appearance in the dining room.

"Goodmorning Bella," Sue said coming in from the living room with Charlie trailing behind her debating how he can break the news to Bella.

"Um… good morning Sue?" Bella said confused.

'_Haha Bella's face is priceless. She didn't see this coming!' _Seth's screaming thoughts echoed in my head. He let out a booming laugh and I couldn't help but laugh along.

"Um Bells, there's something I have to tell you." Charlie said as debated whether to take Sue's hand as he breaks the news to Bella. He decided to take Sue's hand for comfort and took a couple of steps towards Bella.

"Urgh Charlie, not when I'm eating." I heard Seth groaned and Charlie blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Say no more dad, I'm glad you found someone." Bella said a bit uncomfortable as she gets up giving him a hug.

"Thanks Bells," he said in a whisper as he kissed her forehead.

I heard Bella let out a sigh of relief and said, "Welcome to the family Sue," Bella said giving her a hug. "Or do I start calling you mom?"

"Ah Bells," Charlie shyly said as he kicked his foot on the floor. _'Man this is uncomfortable. Worse than me talking to the two of them last night about why the two of them want to move in together.' _

"Do I dad?" Bella pressed the question towards him. Charlie kept his eyes on the floor. Charlie didn't reply, he just kept his eyes on the floor thinking _'It would be nice if she does because Sue and I are already married.'_

"You can call me whatever you'd like Bella." Sue said showing warm smile. "You know I already think of you as my children." I saw Bella smiled.

"So Leah knows about this too?" Bella asked. Both Sue and Charlie nod and had silly grin all over their faces.

"She's fine with it, you know she loves you like a sister." Sue said with a warm smile. _'Except for Bella wanting to be with Edward. Other than that she's okay with it.'_

'_Hmn… yeah right. Leah accept Bella as a sister but never Edward and those filthy bloodsuckers as an in-law. We really thought she and Jake would end up together. Apparently Eddie boy decided to pop back in her life…' _I let out a groaned and starred at Seth. _'WHHOOOOPPPPSSS' _he said showing a smirk. _'Sorry, forgot you can read my mind. Oh! Oh! Oh! Since you can read my mind… what number am I thinking? Seven! Seven! Seven!' _I shook my head and sighed.

"So where's Leah? I haven't seen her in a long time. Is she joining us for breakfast too?" Bella enthusiastically asked.

Sue smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Leah is at school, she has exams this morning."

"Oh," she replied.

"But she said that she'll stop by after her exams." Sue said with a smile of assurance. "But in the mean time, I think it'll be wise for all of us to eat some breakfast before Seth," she said glaring at Seth who dropped a muffin. "finish the meal." Sue continued with a light chuckle.

"Sorry mom," Seth said as he picked the muffin back up and brought it to his mouth. _'Yummy! Blueberry….'_

"Edward, don't be shy." Charlie said pushing a plate in front of me.

I smiled and shook my head. I heard Seth chuckled and covered it up by drinking a glass of orange juice. _'Haha, can you even eat food? Want me to hunt down a couple of deer and bring back the blood?'_

"I'm more of a coffee person in the morning." I said taking his cup of coffee and brought it to my lips not letting the liquid enter my mouth. I saw Sue and Bella's mouth hung open in shock of my action. _'I thought he cant eat or drink human food.' _Sue thought. I saw Seth dropped his muffin and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. _'What the hell?' _he thought starring at me.

'_Why does everyone look shocked? Did I miss anything?' _Charlie asked.

'_Wait until I tell the guys about this!' _Seth thought disbelief. _'Maybe he doesn't need to drink blood more often since he doesn't drink human blood. Maybe coffee is something they can drink that's why they never sleep. I wonder what else he can drink or even eat.' _

"Are you alright Seth?" I asked.

I watched Seth shook his head and replied, "Ye-yeah. I was just thinking."

"That's some deep thought you have." I said in a chuckle and brought the coffee mug back into my lips to keep his thoughts going.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	19. Chapter 18

Hey Everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thankfully finals are over and passed all of my classes =) I have taken more shifts at work so I'm going to be occupied by that for a while but I promise to update at least once a week… this fanfic is almost over. I promise…

I know I said that before but there were so many unanswered questions and I couldn't just end it that quick.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:

**OXoXCaramelldansenXoXo, Totteacher, caramelprincess, Phoenix Marie Corvin, theevilashleyness, TheDamnedPrincessOfTheNight, Alinaa-xx, 'TwilighterAtHeart', and AutumnOtts **

Well here is chapter 18! ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

_Bella's Point of View…_

After breakfast, Edward and I helped Sue clean up the kitchen. I have saved Edward from the fishing trip by telling my dad that Edward and I are going to visit his old house and check on it for Carlisle.

"So Sue, how long have you and my dad been dating?" I asked. Sue dropped the plate she was holding and murmured something that I didn't catch. I glared at Edward who stifled a giggle and turned around to hide it from me. "Here, I got it," I said grabbing a broom and a dustpan from the broom closet.

"I got it Bella," Sue said with her cheeks covered with blush.

"I got it," I said as I began to sweep the pieces of ceramics in one pile. Edward bent down to hold the dust pan and I swept the ceramics in it.

"Thank you Bella," Sue said with an embarrassed smile and turned back around the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"No problem," I said glancing at Edward and mouthed to him 'What's that about?' Edward simply shrugged his shoulder and suppressed a smile. I know he knows something and I will get it out of him. I turned to Sue and asked once again, "So how long? I mean how long have you and my dad been together?"

Sue sighed and replied in barely a whisper, "A year after Harry died so five, going on six years."

My eyes grew wide, how come I didn't see this going on? Oh my goodness! They've been sneaking around behind me for almost six freakin years!

"Actually Bella there's something I need to tell-"

"I'll tell her Sue," Charlie interrupted. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me with his eyebrows scrunched together. I looked passed him and there, Charlie stood by the doorway. I saw Seth popped his head from the living room. What is there that Charlie has to tell me? Oh god! Sue isn't pregnant is she? Am I going to have a little brother or sister?

"What is it dad?" I stuttered.

"Bells, I-" Charlie began but I interrupted him. My mind was screaming NO! I cant have a little sibling who can pass as my own child for crying out loud!

"Seth, Leah, and I aren't going to have a little sibling are we?" I asked.

I heard Seth let out a booming laugh and I felt Edward rubbed him hand on my back soothing me. I glared at Seth and looked back towards Charlie who walked up to Sue and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"No Bells," Charlie replied blushing a little.

"Go on sweetheart, you can tell her." Sue said in a soothing voice.

Charlie let out a deep breath and looked at me. "Actually Bells, Sue and I are married."

I felt my eyes grew wide and my head began to spin.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

My dad got married without telling me? For Pete's sake I am his only child and I have the right to know when the two of them began dating and when he thought about proposing to her and when they decide to elope.

"Shhh… love, everything will be alright." Edward's velvet voice echoed in my ear. I flinched from his cold breath.

I turned to my dad and I guess my new mother and pursed my lips. The two of them didn't meet my eyes. Instead the two of them looked down on their feet like two children about to hear their punishment from doing something horrible. "When?" I managed to say.

"A little over a month ago." Charlie replied. "It was a spur in the moment thing."

"Spur in the moment dad? You two have been dating for six years! Six freakin years!" I hated raising my voice in front of my father; especially at my father. I know I should be understandable about this because he was when I announced my sudden engagement to Edward.

That's why he was okay about it! It all makes sense now! He was supported about my engagement to ease his guilt about being married and let alone dating someone for six years!

"Love…" Edward whispered in my ears. I held my index finger towards him and pinched the bridge of my nose. I have picked up this habit from Edward. It actually calmed me down.

"I'm sorry dad," I said in a whisper. "I'm sorry Sue, I am just so surprised." I replied looking at them. They looked up and met my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bells. Seth and Leah didn't know about it either until two weeks ago that I had married their mom, but to make you feel any better, Sue and I still have to be married by the tribe's leader to make it official in LaPush and since you're here, maybe-"

"You'd like to be one of my bride's maid?" Sue added with a warm smile.

I felt warm tears began to form in my eyes. I quickly nod my head and ran up to my dad and gave him a hug. I turned to Sue and gave her my best smile and pulled her into a tight hug. "I guess I officially call you mom now." I said in a light giggle.

"You're not obligated to do that Bella," Sue said running her fingers through my hair as we continued our hug.

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "so when's the tribal wedding?" I asked.

"Now," I heard Seth said in a serious tone of a voice. I felt my eyes grew wide.

"Wha-what?" I asked disbelief. I just found out about the damn wedding and its now?! Is Charlie seriously trying to give me a heart attack.

I heard Edward chuckled and Seth letting out a booming laugh. I saw Charlie giving Seth a 'death glare'

"Oh goodness Seth," I said slapping his hard stone shoulder. I winced from the pain. Edward quickly pulled my hand a cupped it between his ice cold hands. I smiled and said, "thank you." I then turned to Seth and gritted my teeth. "not funny little brother." I said as I lightly nudge my shoulder to his.

"Oh shucks, I have two monstrous older sisters. Just my luck." Seth said snapping his right thumb and middle finger. "Well… at least I have Edward here." I saw a small grin appearing on Edward's marble lips.

"But I bet I'll be a lot more scarier than your older siblings." Edward said tilting his head with a playful smile on his face as he faced Seth.

A smile appear across Seth's face and replied, "I aint scared of nuthin except Leah, when she's PMSing."

"Hmn… I bet I can show you some pretty scary stuff." Edward said.

"I highly doubt it,"

"Is that a challenge?" Edward asked letting out a devious laugh.

"Yeap, bring it." Seth challenged.

"Okay boys break it up." Sue said standing between Edward and Seth. "Now, Seth, Sam said that you have to be at the rez by ten and its already nine-thirty. Edward and Bella, you two can go ahead and run your errands."

We all nod our heads and went our separate ways.

Edward and I headed to his old home. The exterior was covered with vines and water marks. As we walked inside, the entire floor was covered with dust. I watched Edward examine the foundation, "You know, this house is still pretty strong despite of its years of abundance." he said in a whisper. I followed him upstairs and into the third floor. He opened his old bedroom door and let out a heavy sigh. He slowly stepped inside and looked up at the empty shelf. I saw a small smile began to play along his beautiful marble lips. "You know, Forks is my ultimate favorite place my family and I ever settled in."

"I remembered you telling me that," I said slipping my hand into his. He gave it a light squeeze and smiled.

"Forks is the most cloudiest place and my family and I felt almost human. The peninsula is near by and it gives us an easy hunting access. The house itself is located near the most beautiful lake I have ever seen." he then turned to me and kissed the top of my head. "Plus, I have met the woman that I have been searching for."

"Oh Edward," I said throwing my arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. I felt a smile play in his lips as it rested against mine.

"So that's why, if you don't mind. After we're married and you turned of course… if you'd like to live here even just for a few years?" I gasped and couldn't help but pull him even closer towards me.

"That'd be wonderful Edward!" I exclaimed. In that way I get to see my dad more often and my new step mom.

The afternoon had passed; Edward and I returned to my house and no one was home, I found a note being held by a fish magnet on the fridge.

_'Bells,  
Dinner at Billy's tonight. Jake said to bring Edward along.  
Charlie'_

I turned to Edward whose lips are tightly pressed together. I gently placed a hand on his left cheek and the kissed the other. "We don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable."

Edward shook his head, "It's fine. We have to face them sooner or later." he replied.

"Alright," I said in a sigh and we both headed out the door.

* * *

**Review please...**


	20. Chapter 19

Hey Everyone!

Wow I am horrible at updating. Since it's the holiday season, I've been trying to enjoy myself since next semester, I will have a full schedule at school. I hope everyone have a wonderful holiday =)

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:

**oXoXCaramelldansenXoXo, 'TwilighterAtHeart', lorey1899, bippy, Totteacher, crazieprettyfaye23, Alinaa-xx, Phoenix Marie Corvin, AutumnOtts, , **and** TheEvilAshleyness **

Well here is chapter 19! ENJOY!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

_Bella's Point of View…_

Watched Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel as we approach the borderline of Forks and La Push. What if this is a set up that Jacob is doing. By the time we exit the car, Edward would be ripped out of the car and tore into pieces and burned. "Edward?" I asked in a whisper.

"What is it?" he replied.

"We don't have to go you know," I replied.

"Bella, we have to. If I have to turn you, I need their permission." Edward replied as he pulled on the side of the road just before the borderline of LaPush.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked looking around. Edward creased his forehead and cut the engine off. He then stepped out of the car and quickly opened my door. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Edward took my hand and kissed my forehead. "Edward?" I asked.

"They just want to talk." he said as he leads me into the woods. Just behind the trees, Edward stopped and gave my hand a light squeeze. I heard a rustling of leaves and a figure appeared. I squint my eyes and it was Sam. Behind him was Paul and Embry. The three of them were only wearing their shorts and barefoot. "Sam," Edward greeted. "Paul and Embry."

"Hello Edward, Bella." Sam said with a friendly smile. Paul clenched his teeth together as he glared at Edward. Embry on the other hand his face remained emotionless.

"Sam," I said in a whisper.

_Edward's Point of View…_

"Don't worry Bella, we are here to remind Edward of the treaty before he set foot in LaPush," Sam said as he turned towards me. _'This isn't my idea. Its Jacob. As much as I object into this but he insisted for us to be civilized towards you, for Bella's sake. Just to let you know if you harm any of our tribal members, we have wolves watching you the entire time and they will not think twice before ripping you into pieces and burning you. Understood?'_

"I didn't forget Sam." I replied.

'_Come on Sam, tell him he cant turn Bella. We cant let him.' _Paul's pleading thoughts echoed.

"Sam can not decide that Paul, it's Ephram Black's descendant who holds the decision." I replied Paul's thought. I felt Bella's gaze towards me wondering what is going on.

I heard Paul growled and Sam placed a hand on Paul's chest. "Paul," Sam said in a calm collected voice. "If you can't calm down you're gonna have to leave."

"I can handle it," Paul hissed.

"Alright, let's go." Sam commanded. _'Follow my truck.' _he added in a thought before disappearing.

"Edward?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Come on Bella." I said placing a hand on a small of her back and guided her back into the car. There, a blue beat up chevy truck was waiting in front of my car. I opened the door for Bella before going into mine. Throughout the drive, it was silent. I was glad Bella never asked any questions because the silence gave me the opportunity to listen into the conversation and thoughts going on in the truck in front of me.

"_You know the votes are a tie, only Jake's vote is the deciding vote." _says an unfamiliar husky voice in the car.

"_I know Brady…" _Sam replied in a sigh.

Deciding vote? What are they talking about?

"_Ya think Jake's gonna vote for it?" _Brady asked.

"_I don't know, he despise Cullen but he loves Bella. I don't think he can live not seeing her." _Sam replied as his memory of Jacob sitting at the edge of the cliff by himself looking into the beach with a depressed look on his face. _"It's sad that he didn't imprint on her or someone else. If he had imprinted on someone, it'll make things easier. He's beginning to lose hope that he'll ever imprint since Leah imprinted before he did."_

The truck stopped in front of a small house with a long gravel driveway. I saw Sam and Brady walking out of the truck. Paul then jumped out of the bed of the truck. I heard a roaring motorcycle which was ridden by Embry. He was following mine and Bella's car. I saw Sam nod at me indicating that I am allowed to step out. I walked out of the car and ran around to open Bella's door. I held my hand out for her and she happily took it and gave it a light squeeze. Her heart picked up its pace. I gave her hand a kiss and placed it between mine as we approached the house. I took a deep breath and hoping to last long enough to keep the awful wet dog scent away. Sam walked in the door first followed by the short-tempered Paul. Embry and Brady stayed outside. There, inside the house, I saw Leah sitting on the couch beside Sue. Charlie wasn't in there, reading from Sue's thoughts, she was glad Charlie went to go fishing with Billy and will be back in an hour or so.

"Welcome to our home Bella and Edward." Sue said with a warm smile as she gets up. Leah got up and Bella let go of my hand. She ran straight to Leah and gave her a hug. Leah hesitated before returning the hug. She misses Bella. They had such a wonderful bond together, until now… Now that she had chosen to have a life with me, Leah and her friendship would never be the same.

"I missed you so much Leah…" Bella whispered.

"I missed you too Bells." Leah whispered and flashed me a weak smile. "We're sisters now… officially but I don't know how things would be if well you know." she said glancing towards me. _'I cant believe she chose this bloodsucker over Jake.'_

"This is why I invited the two of you here." a husky voice that belonged to Jacob sounded. I saw Bella looked around. Jacob appeared behind Sam. His eyes were full of pain as he looked at Bella and his long ebony hair was cut into a military style haircut. _'Oh God, she's so beautiful…' _he thought. Jacob shook his head and crossed in front of Sam.

"Jacob…" Bella said in a whisper as she drops my hand.

Jacob looked away from Bella and sighed. "A treaty that was created by the Cullens and our ancestors stated that the Cullens are not allowed to set foot in LaPush except being granted by Ephram Black's descendants which is me and my sisters which neither one of my sisters are a werewolf which leaves the decision to me." Jacob squinted his eyebrows together and ruffled his own hair. "A decision of Bella's faith since she has chosen…" _'I still cant believe she had chosen a life as a leach…' _Jacob thought as a low growl escape from him. Sam quickly placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder holding him back. Jacob took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself down before he spoke, "she has chosen a life of living for eternity," Jacob whispered. "Everyone has voted and I was beyond shocked that it came to a tie. I was the only one who refused to vote at first hoping the decision wont come into this but now its my responsibility... my resposibility to make the final vote."

I felt Bella tense beside me and as I tried to read Jacob's thoughts but he had blocked it. He blocked it by flooding his mind with memories of Bella since their very first date… first kiss… first night he had spent in Bella's room… Charlie, Renee, and Billy's happiness seeing how incredibly happy the two of them were.

"I have made my decision… today and the day of the wedding is the only days the two of you are allowed to set foot in this land," Jacob said and I began to hear Bella's heartbeat began to pick up its pace. The room was covered with shock thoughts. Shock that Jacob had made his decision by banning Bella before she becomes immortal. "other times the two of you set foot in this land," Jacob took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "you would be killed. Killed without any hesitation." he added. "Enjoy the lands while you still can but eyes will always follow you and wont hesitate to take action if you make one false move." Jacob said turning his back after taking one last look at Bella.

"Jake…" Bella whimpered. I placed a hand on a small of Bella's back and she turned to my chest and began to sob.

"I'm sorry Bella…" Jacob whispered not enough for Bella to hear but enough for me and the wolf pack to hear and then disappeared through the back door.  


* * *

**those who review will receive a sneak peek of chapter 20 =)**


	21. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone!

Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick with a flu and just got better this week. Its freezing outside even though I live in the south.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **There are about two more chapters left of this fan fic…  
I am currently helping my bestfriend write her fan fic. Its called PAPARAZZI, its under my favorites she's also under my favorite author, H1sbunny.

Anyway, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from:**  
crazieprettyfaye23, Britt. Nitt, shoniedasheep, Karla Angulo, Totteacher, IdrinkmyownbloodwhenI'mthirsty, 'TwilighterAtHeart', AutumnOtts, Phoenix Marie Corvin, **and** MissSpiderFish **

Well here is chapter 20! ENJOY!**  


* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty

_Bella's Point of View…_

My heart sank after hearing Jacob's words and him leaving right after. I could tell how hard it was for him to place his feelings for me aside and make the toughest decision of his life for the sake of his people. I didn't blame him but I am just heartbroken that the final decision was left for him to make. "I'm sorry Bella," Leah said in a whisper as she pulled me into a hug.

"Me too," I replied.

I watched Sam and the rest of the pack, besides Leah and Seth, leave the house. I felt a little bit relief not having them around because now, I need to talk to my family on how we can all make our relationship work.

"What does this mean for us? You guys aren't allowed to visit me for the holidays? I am I still allowed to see my father?" I asked as I wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"We're a family Bella, we will try the best we can to stay together." Sue said in a soothing voice as she gave me warm hug. I glanced at Edward whose expression had soften a little since Jacob's announcement.

"Yeah Bella, it wouldn't be the same if we all don't spend the holidays together." Seth said walking up to me pulling me into a warm bear hug. "I don't know if any of this will make any difference but I voted against it. I know how much you mean to Charlie and to this family."

"Thanks Seth," I said in a whisper.

"Leah got everyone pissed by her decision." leave it to Seth to ruin the perfect brother-sister moment. I pulled away from him and turned towards my stepsister who was examining her unpainted nails.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean she had-"

"Seth!" Leah snapped as she stands up flipping her long ebony hair off her shoulders to her back. "Like it matters anymore anyway." Leah hissed as she crossed the room into the kitchen.

"Leah?" I asked following behind her. "Did you vote for it or against it?" I asked as I watched her opening the refrigerator retrieving a bottle of water.

"Like I said Bella, it doesn't matter anymore. Jake's decision was final." she said without a care as she uncapped the bottle.

"I know but I want to know… honestly…" I said barely in a whisper.

I heard Leah sigh and leaned against the counter. "I voted against it okay? I was the final vote and I made it into a tie!" Leah let out a fake laugh. "Stupid boys who just think about their ego." she let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway. Jacob had made the decision. Nothing I'll say will matter. Our family is doomed." she said as she crushed the plastic container in her hands absentmindedly as water splashed everywhere. She didn't flinched, she just continued with her explanation. "All five of us can never be a normal family. Mom and Charlie can not see you Bella… Nor can you visit them even in your house in Forks. Only Jacob can change anything and which right now or maybe ever… he will never grant anything in your wishes. He's heartbroken Bella, I understand. When Sam left me for my cousin. For Pete's sake, my own cousin! I never found it in my heart to ever forgive him even today." she glanced towards me and Edward and gritted her teeth. "As much as I hate seeing a love triangle gone bad. I could never…. Never have anything come between me and my family. My family's happiness is the only thing that to matters to me than anything else in this world."

I quickly ran up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Leah," I said as I felt her returning my hug.

"I'm sorry about the outcome Bella and I'm sorry our family is broken before it actually begins." Leah whispered as she sooth my hair.

"I'm glad to know despite of everything that had happened, I am glad you had my back."

"That's what family are for Bella… we stick together…" she replied. "I don't care what those hot heads say, we will try out best to see each other."

"Thanks Leah," I said turning towards Edward who had a blank look in his eyes.

"I think we should get dinner packed and bring it over to Billy's." Sue said as she take my hand and lead me towards the kitchen with Leah in tow. Seth stayed in the living room and watched TV along with Edward.

Dinner was worse than the conversation at Sue's house. Jacob wasn't present just Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Billy, Leah, Seth, Sue, Charlie, Edward, and myself. Seth never hesitated to scarf down his food while Sam and Leah kept their cool. Edward on the other hand continued to rearrange his food. I sighed as I continued to eat my mash potatoes.

After dinner, we said our goodbyes to everyone while Edward and I headed home while Charlie stayed behind to spend the night at Sue's. "I'm sorry how this day ended love." Edward said as I sat down on my bed while he stood by the door.

"Edward, it's not your fault," I said in a sigh as I slipped inside the covers. "All I want is to be with you. We both know that time will come when I will no longer see my love ones. I guess, it's just earlier than expected."

"It's not too late to back out now love." Edward said as he stared straight into my eyes.

"Never Edward, I would never do that to you." I said as I pat the space beside me. "Come on, lets go to sleep," he raised and eyebrow and I laughed. "I mean, I should go to sleep." Edward smiled and appeared laying down beside me. I placed my left hand on his chest and drifted to sleep from his sweet scent.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Edward and I stayed at Charlie's house while Leah and Sue come over to do wedding preparations. The three of us shopped for dresses in Port Angeles while Edward and Seth bonded with Charlie over fishing trips and watching sports on t.v. Edward had mentioned to me that he'd rather face the Volturi than go through another hour of fishing.

"This is it," Charlie said as I placed a white rose boutonnière next to his badge.

"I'm so happy for you dad." I said as I give his right cheek a light peck.

"Shocks Bells," he said blushing a little. "I hope everything works out for all of us." he said giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Me too dad, me too." I said just as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in," I said and saw Seth walking inside. "Well… well… don't you look dashing." I said and Seth grin grew wider.

"I know huh, I feel like a model." he said as he runs his hand across his tuxedo jacket. Seth was wearing an all black tux. His tuxedo jacket has no button giving it a sporty look.

"I think you will end up stealing the show today on how great you look." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hope not because today is mom and dad's day." Seth replied. My heart swell on how he never hesitate to call Charlie his dad. I turned to my dad who wore a silly goofy grin across his face. I guess he too love the fact that Seth called him his dad. "Come on big sis, let's get this show on the road."

I turned back to my dad and gave him one last hug, "I'll see you out there daddy." I said and gave his cheek a light peck and grabbed Seth's warm hand and out the door.

"Ya know Bells, everything will be alright. Leah and I talked and replayed everything that went on the night that Jake and them did the voting. They never said anything about us visiting you. So I think we found a loophole, though Sam aint happy about it but ya know Leah and her temper." Seth said with a booming laugh. "Sam is concerned because you'll be a vamp and stuff but ya know I aint scared of vamps."

"Thanks Seth," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"If I couldn't read minds I would think something different about this," Edward jokingly said while he stood in the corner with Leah. It's funny how relaxed Edward is around my dad, Seth, Leah, and Sue. He acts like himself just like with his own family.

"Hmn… who knows, you can't read her mind, she might be into guys who are dark and handsome." Seth said with a chuckle.

"I do but I prefer guys that sparkle." I said walking up to Edward and giving his lip a light peck.

"You look stunning." Edward whispered as he takes my hand.

"Thank you, you look handsome." I replied feeling heat seeping through my cheeks.

"Five minutes you guys," Billy said as he wheeled next to us. "Wow ladies, you two look magnificent." he said with a bright smile.

"Thank you," both Leah and I said at the same time.

"Well, I'll see you guys out there," he said pointing towards the beach.

"What about me Billy? Don't I look good?" Seth asked showing a slight pout. Billy rolled his eyes and continue to wheel away.

"Well… shall we?" Charlie said as he walked by us.

"I'll talk to you after the ceremony love," Edward said in a whisper as he gave my cheek a light peck. I shivered from its coolness and looked up finding Edward gone. I sighed and turned to Leah who showed a smile.

"Shall we sis?" Seth said as he extending both of his arms for me and Leah to grab. I laughed and nod my head, "Dang, I'm pimpin'" Seth said in a booming laugh.

"Seth," Leah hissed. "try to be serious for just a day."

"Yes, Ma'am," Seth said showing a bright smile and lead us to walk down the aisle. As the three of us walk, I looked around to search for Edward. He was sitting in the front row by the isle beside Sam and Emily. Behind him is an angry Paul and Rachel whose trying to calm him down. I looked ahead of me and saw Charlie with a bright smile across his face and Billy with a frown. We all know Billy loved Sue but Sue chose to be with my father. But, despite of all this, the two of them remained friends. I continued to look around in hopes to find Jacob but he was no where to be found.

I stood opposite side of my father beside Leah; Seth stood beside my father. The wedding march began to play, our head snapped towards the end of the isle while the guest stood up. There, I saw Sue, my future step mother. Standing at the end of the isle with a bright smile across her face grasping on her white bouquet of roses. She was wearing a long flowing elegant white gown. She looked twenty years younger. I turned to see my dad whose eyes were locked with hers. He too wore the same bright smile on his face. I couldn't help but shed a tear watching how happy the two of them are. I turned to Leah who too was wiping a tear off her cheek. I extended my hand for her and she gave it a light squeeze. We both exchange smiles and continued to watch our mother walk down the isle making her way towards our father. I looked down to Billy whose expression changed. He looked stunned.

I felt Leah squeeze my hand. I turned to her and she nodge towards Edward. I glanced towards Edward who was looking in a different direction. I turned to look where he was looking and there I saw a reddish brown haired werewolf lurking behind the trees a few feet away from the beach. I turned back to Edward whose expression soften. I guess Jacob is having a mental conversation with him.

* * *

**review please... (Outfits link are in my profile)  
**


	22. UPDATE

Hello everyone,

This is Tatiana. I'm a friend of Camille's. I have asked her for her password for this account. Camille is sorry and wont be updating for a while because she has been going through a lot lately. Coping with a death of a love one, school, and her boyfriend of 3 years and her separating. She's been really depressed lately and our friends and I have been trying to help her and be there for her but we can only do so much for her. Please keep her in your prayers and if she's feeling better I know she would update a.s.a.p.

xoxo

TATI


End file.
